


BimDex Entries

by snakebit1995



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokedex Entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: A list of Bimbo Dex Entries made by 4chan bimbo threads.Pastebin got set to private so wanted to move them over here for reference. I only did light editing on these another anonymous user made them I simply complied them for ease of use with their OK.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Snakebit1995's Annon Bimboverses





	1. Kanto

001- Bulbasaur: the virgin seed Pokémon. This innocent girl was born with a seed on her back. It won’t sprout until she has had her first lover. Though some can still have the demeanor of a virgin and stay a bulbasaur a little longer

002- Ivysaur: the bulb on her back as well as other places grow the more sunlight she gets and the more sex she gets.

003- Venusaur: this thick flower woman smells very nice to attract the looks of all the men. Their large body is made to a siege as much sunlight as possible and attract the most men. When she goes into mega evolutions so is full on Mother Nature. In Her gigantamax form When she cums a volcano of pollen erupts that makes people orgasm so hard they faint

004- Charmander: she is a shy individual but the strength of the fire on her tale is in proportion to the amount of arousal she has. Rumor says when she orgasms it’s like a flash bang goes off

005- Charmeleon: having entered a rebellious phase she is very aggressive in her sexual advances and likes it rough. She also likes beating up delinquent Pokémon

006- Charizard: having grown wings she flies to find men to pick up. The heat of her body is enough to melt any man's will power. Disputes her immense strength she never takes advantage or forces herself on anyone weaker than her. So she is always looking for someone strong enough to keep up with her. You can tell how much she likes you based on the strength of her tail flame. She has two mega evolution x form she becomes very possessive of her trainer, for y form she is more into open relationships. When filled with Gigantamax energy her wings turn to elegant flames annd when she roars people know she is the bimbo queen

007- Squirtle: as a game this turtle Pokémon hides in its shell then depending on which hole that trainer choices gives a blow job, hand job, or normal sex

008- Wartortle: she has long furry tail and ears to make herself look cute. She is seen as a symbol for a long and fertile life, but don’t let her cute tail fool You she is as tough as nails

009- Blastoise: this muscle woman is built like a tank and loves being on top. Her water canons can be used as extra pussys but be carful when she comes water squirts from her like a fire hose. As extra cannons her breasts can shoot milk like a water cannon. Her Gigantamax form makes her the size of a warship. She has terrible aim when she cums, as well as 31 cannons

010- Caterpie : this squishy worm girl has a big appetite for food and sex. The suction cups on her hands, feet, pussy, and breasts make it so she can hold on for hours either as you rail her or she gives a titjob. Just don’t touch her antenna in her hair she will freak out.

011- Metapod : stuck in a cocoon until she evolves again she is at the mercy of all other trainers and Pokémon. If she likes her trainer though it’s not a problem. It’s cocoon makes it a living sex doll with holes caught around it’s pussy and mouth. The shell also has a bulbous portion that can be used as a dildo for female trainers

012- Butterfree : this butterfly girl loves honey and always smells like it. She is also waterproof which means she can do it anywhere, and she hardly ever has to worry about cleaning herself up afterward. Careful though her wings carry dust that makes libido skyrocket, so never tell her no when she is horny. When filled with Gigantamax energy her wings crystallize and she makes a tornado of love

013- Weedle: she has a great sense of smell. She smells out a potential partner. Paralyzes then with the stinger on the top of her head then has her way.

014- Kukuna: while almost unable to move many Pokémon that were taken advantage of try to get their revenge just do find out the can extend a paralyzing stinger. Only those she likes can use her as a sexdoll.

015- Beedrill: extremely territorial she will attack and have sex with anything that invades her best. She is expecially rough using stinger shaped dildios and strap one. If you are not it’s trainer and meet its mega form with five ‘stingers’ lord have mercy on your soul. Unless you're into BDSM

016- Pidgey: one of the most common bird Pokémon, they dislike fighting and are pretty easy on bed. You don’t need to catch one make out with her, don’t worry she will always find her way home.

017- Pidgeotto: filled with vitality this proud redhead has a large territory that she sees everyone in her territory as lover. She can capture a Pokémon and take them 60 miles to her nest for a night of love.

018- Pidgeot: with her colorful feathers she can fly at Mach 2. One of the strongest fliers around she has large arm muscles and and a large chest. In her mega form their is no better air acrobats she can even make love in midair.

019- Rattata: these rat like bimbos are everywhere, they are hyper observant and are always looking for “meat” they can have sex all day long. They like to nibble their partners, if it gets a little to aggressive be sure to scold her. They have black cousins in the Alolan islands

020- Raticate: larger than rattata and the alolan version are plumper also. This mouse Pokémon loves nibbling erotically on their partners, they are also gluttons for food and surprisingly good cooks. They have a harsh personality but you know they love their trainer when they are willing to share their food

021- Spearow: a short stack of birds she suffers from little woman syndrome. She is loud and brash trying to prove herself top bimbo, but usually just bullies bug Pokémon. But she is a fine mean girl

022- Fearow: all and skinny with large wings and long neck she is the opposite of spearow. But she is a mean girl and very vain with her new looks.

023- Ekans: this snake Pokémon loves wrapping itself around her trainer for sex. Her favorite toys are egg shaped and she tends to steal them from other Pokémon

024- Arbok: she uses her flamboyant hairstyle and belly dancing skills to distract Pokémon and trainers until she can wrap her self around them.

025- Pikachu: Famous around the world as the mascot of the world famous anime, and these girls know it. They just love coming up to trainers and giving them a little shock to stimulate their cock! Or pussy if you prefer. All that electricity is stored in their cheeks. And I don't mean those cute little circles in their face honey, oh that's where it comes out, but it's not where it's stored. That's right, in those big bubble butts those Pikachu are so proud of is where the magic happens. Trainers will spank, grops and even kiss those butts for maximum electricity during battles. When filled with Gigantamax energy she becomes huge and chubby like early generations of pikachu. Her tail also becomes a lightning whip.

026- Raichu: Compared to Pikachu these ladies have just oodles of electricity in their ridiculously huge butts. Of course that all comes with a big price, the more electricity builds up in them the hornier they get, and they build up electricity fast. Some...less experienced trainers may think a good battle every day will soothe them, but these gals need a bit more than that~. When they want to be intimate with their trainer they'll wrap their long tail around them and give them a few jolts to get them in the mood.

027- Sandshrew: this desert girl loves the heat, she spend most of her time buried in warm sand In The nude. Her skin is smooth like like polished stone and surprisingly smooth. They have alolan cousins that love the cold as much as their cousins like the heat

028- Sandslash: this woman has long spiky hair and long nails. She loves adventuring in the desert and having camping sex. Their alolan cousins love winter sports as much as as the main ones love desert treks.

029- Nidoran: these small Pokémon have a potent aphoristic poison in there horns able to render other Pokémon immobile with pleasure. The males have larger horns and ears and are protective of the females

030- Nidorina: this Pokémon is calm in nature and is caring to its family and friends. Will take care of everything to give it’s trainer a comfortable place to make love. It is preparing for motherhood.

031- Nidoqueen: covered in armored scaled the giant nidoqueen is strongest while protecting her young or trainer. Motherly, a bit heavy, but incredibley strong she is a super strength thick milf.

032- Nidoran: these small Pokémon have a potent aphoristic poison in there horns able to render other Pokémon immobile with pleasure. The males have larger horns and ears and are protective of the females

033- Nidorino: this aggressive male Pokémon will stake everything with its horn both metaphorically and literally it only calms down with its trainer or a Nidorina. A very possessive boyfriend

034- Nidoking: believing itself to be a alpha. Its body Is covered in armor with aphoristic poison spikes on it. Loves using its tail in battle as a second cock. Is protective of its trainer or Nidoqueen. It is impressive to see these two giants do it.

035- Clefairy: this adorable girl loves dancing nude in the moonlight. With her little wings after she organism she is so happy she flies up in the air

036- Clefable: she spends most of her time smiling around in the wild. She is very shy and usually runs away when she sees a handsome man. If you can get one to make out with you it feels like your in a fairytale

037- Vulpix: this foxy Pokémon has a elegant royal attitude, and she is spoiled like a princess. But once you have caught her she will follow you around like a puppy. Their alolan cousins are a bit colder in personality.

038- Ninetales- this Pokémon is like a Asian queen. Smart, powerful, and beautiful she has great power stored inside her tails, but she also has a kinky side. Just never break her heart or else she will stop at nothing to to burn you to a crisp. Their alolan cousins are complete ice queens. It is said they lead people out of the mountains and to safety because they want you to leave. But really they are just complete tsunde

039- Jigglypuff: this short stack sings a beautiful lullaby that makes its victims sleepy and want to cuddle in bed. She has a short temper though and can inflate her breasts with air giving her the name the balloon Pokémon

040- Wigglytuff: tall where jigglypuff is short she has a flexible rubbery body and soft fur. By sucking in air she can inflate herself to her mates ideal standard. Or simple grow big enough to body slam any man that catches their eye.

041- Zubat: she is blind as a well... bat I guess. Because of this she feels up her trainers entire body claiming so she will know his shape. This is just an excuse cause her ultrasonic voice allows her to see everything.

042- Golbat: with one of the largest mouths around she can give the most intense blow jobs. She won’t stop sucking a dick even after her victim is drained and dried. She has been known to go to orgys and after drinking so much cum is unable to fly or even move.

043- Oddish: a little odd this blue skinned girl Is always gardening but she loves making out in the bushes.

044- Gloom: what you get when you cross a sexy goth with a sexy hippie. She doesn’t smell the best but if you can get past that you are in for some wild natural sex

045- Vileplume: having some of the largest petals on her head and some of the largest breasts she is obsessed with making both grow larger so as to attract more men and her then with her asporidic spores.

046- Paras: this woman has mushrooms growing on her. She also has some unseen mushrooms growing in her breasts. These mushrooms steal most of her nutrients from what she eats making her body get skinnier and her breasts larger

047- Parasect: this bug like woman has a large mushroom on her head like a hat. The fungus spreads through her body making her swell in all the right places. She also knows a lot about traditional medicine surprisingly.

048- Venonat: some might find her big red eyes and messy fluffy hair unattractive. But she is clean and kind and like to cuddle at night

049- Venomoth: no longer a rag muffin she can fly and loves making out at night. Her love making is like being in silk blankets at night

050- Diglet: diglett likes farming and filling the earth to plant root vegetables, she also really likes eating root vegetables. She can either be a blessing or a curse for farmers. relatively plain for a bimbo this farmer girl has dark tasty skin. Usually with short hair their alolan cousins grow theirs out, turns out they are blond.

051- Dugtrio: larger and bustier than diglet these triplets are always together no matter what, when you have a foursome with these farm girls people will mistake the rocking you make for a earthquake. Their alolan cousins are obsessed with styling their blond hair

052- Meowth: the original Pokémon cat girl they love money and shiny things give them to her and. She will be your pussycat their alolan cousins are prideful selfish and sassy while Her Galar cousins are tough and love to brawl. Her Gigantamax form is absurdly tall even for a giantess

053- Persian: this is a wildcat girl. She is larger but meaner, if you can train her you will have a royal cat girlfriend, she has a beautiful red jewel on her forehead and her navel and loves to show it off. She loves to see men fighting over her, but if one manages to catch her she can be very possessive. Their alolan cousins have blue jewels and are a bit on the chubby side.

054- Psyduck: this duck girl is a little lumpy and has a vacant look, but she is still checking out guys. Suffering from chronic headaches when they spike she gets psychic powers and in a trance goes after the man she fancies, she doesn't take no for an answer either fortunately or unfortunately she never remembers these wild sex episodes.

055- Golduck: Having grown out of her awkward phase she is a athletic swimmer always looking for a good time, tamed ones get jobs as lifeguards at pools and beaches. They often have a hero complex asking for “favors” from those they rescue. Having better control of their psychic abilities they use it to hunt fish pokemon.

056- Mankey: this girl suffers from mood swings. One moment she will be happy and funny like a monkey, then next as angry as a charging boar. If you can deal with this you will have a diverse sex life, they're also a little toned and tanned.

057- Primeape: this angry muscle girl is very aggressive In bed. The only time she she calms down is when she is alone or alone with the trainer she likes. Loves working on her muscles and her tan

058- Growlithe: this adorable fiery dog girl is loyal and protective of her master. She will do anything her master wants, but will attack anyone that threatens her master.

059- Arcanine: this fiery wild woman is strong regal and powerful. She will protect and fight for her master. As regal as she is she still acts like a puppy for her master. Males are more aggressive and protective of their trainers, even more so if they are females.

060- Poliwag: this amphibious Pokemon is awkward on land with her newly grown feet and breasts but disputed that is very curious about land and everything on it. Especially the boys

061- Poliwhirl: this amphibious bimbo is always covered in lube and has a playful belly. Having explored land she stays in the water until her hunger for cock brings her out.

062- Poliwrath: to prove her strength she is always on land, covered in lube and muscle she drives to prove herself the best, but she still has a bit of a belly.

063- Abra: this physic girl sleeps 18 hours a day, don’t discourage using her powers she shares her dream and leading to the most intense wet dreams

064- Kadabra: her physic powers cause strange things to happen. You start to develop attraction for fetishes, especially spooning, whiskers are smaller on the females

065- Alakazam: a super smart bimbo she knows 5000 ways to pick up guys and 5000 ways to have sex. If she really likes you she gives you one of her spoons. Makes all food delicious and horny. Her mega form puts her horny and physic powers over the top. In her mind it’s like a state of making out with the univers. Like their previous form Whiskers are smaller on the females

066- Machop: this child sized muscle bimbo is always working out looking forward to the day she becomes a adult muscle bimbo

067- Machoke: this Fitness obsessed bimbo wears a energy saver belt to hold back her strenght and to keep her strong butt and breasts from bursting out. She loves to work out and wrestle but despite her Adonis looking body she often can be found giving service Helping people with hard work and housework

068- Machamp: the ultimate muscle bimbo she loves wrestling and martial arts. With her four arms it makes for interesting love making, known for their multiple arms and strenght most people are afraid of her hand jobs that they might crush their balls due to their sometimes clumsy fingers. No worries her hand jobs aren’t dangerous. She is a bit self conscience that men might be intimidated by her. Filled with Gigantamax energy her arms have lines of energy. She uses her giant size to save things like sinking ships. She also wears some nice stretchy pants

069- Bellsprout: this lady is super skinny, flexible and fast with large lips. Before you know it you’ll find her sucking on your dick with her large mouth.

070- Weepinbell: this Bimbo won’t stop trying to get her mouth over her trainers dick or pussy. She is constantly kissing and sucking her trainer covering his or her body with sap, some say she would swallow her trainer if she could

071- Victreebel: every bit as thick as bellsprout was skinny this plant girl attracts people with her plesand honey scent. When she “attacks” people her Silva’s dissolves clothing and once she is done the “victim” is on the ground covered in sap with a pleased look on their face having all their stress melted away.

072- Tentacool: the jellyfish Pokémon her body is mostly water making her squishy, her favorites thing is tentacle sex doesn't care what sex their victim is.

073- Tentacruel: this jelly fish Pokémon has 80 tentacles to play with, she also has a miner poison that numbs her victims in all sorts of fun ways. Be careful if you get attacked by a horde of these things can get dangerous and out of hand very quickly.

074- Geodude: or geodudette she has a kind of hard personality. Her body is harden with muscle and has a buzz cut but so is pretty easy going when it comes to sex. Their alolan cousins have a more “shocking personality” and have hair

075- Graveler: this girl has a uncaring personality. She just goes with the flow having sex with whoever gets in her way. Usually with dreadlocks people describe her as a mix of bimbo and butch. With their alolan cousins they only show emotion when they have a shocking explosive orgazim.

076- Golem: said to have a unbreakable shell. This muscle babe acts like nothing can get to her. But she can be very general and soft on the inside. And yes we mean that both ways. Alolan golem are especially grumpy because they have a harder time picking up guys, but mean soon change their minds when their shocks act like vibraters

077- Ponyta: this red headed horse girl is weak and bad at sex at first, but througoco start training and practice she becomes one of the best girls around with perfect speed, power, and endurance. Her Galar cousin is like unicorn with minor healing powers and psychic abilities, she can see into peoples hearts and only shows herself to those she can trust

078- Rapidash: don't let the elegance of this unicorn girl fool you. Her personality is as fiery as her hair. She is super competitive and will make anything a contest. How many times to have sex a day, longest sex, creatives sex as examples. If you imply you have had better sex she won’t stop trying until you say she is the best sex you have. Ther Galarian variants are known for their kind nature but are also judgmental, seeking out those with pure hearts and not forcing sex upon them.

079- Slowpoke: this lazy Pokémon spends all day laying on her stomach or back sunbathing and using her tail to fish for food and sex. She just waits for it to come to her. Her galar form likes spicy food that makes her actively looks for sex

080- Slowbro: slightly more active than slowpoke, slowbro have a spiky shellder constantly sucking at its dick or pussy depending on gender. The slowbro hardly notices and just thinks it gets in the way of fishing. It only takes notice when it turns into mega slowbro and gets overwhelmed by the shellder. The galar form the shellder bites her hand turning her into a poison type as well as making her hand a sex toy with ejaction action

081- Magnemite: this tech girl is attracted to trainers that use tech and electric type Pokémon a lot. She clings to you like a magnet and always wears a eyepatch

082- Magneton: you would think a gathering together three nerds with

  * eyepatches would be boring, but these girls are on each other like magnets it’s so hot it actually raises the temperature. The only thing to pry them off each other is by talking tech




083- Farfetch'd: this honorable wild girl likes to pretend she is a samurai living in reed filled water areas. Instead of a sword she has a large leak that she uses both as a weapon and dildo. She is also a decent cook using her sword as a ingredient. The Galarian cousins are a bit more brash, showing off by carrying larger leek dildos as some point of pride.

084- Doduo: these twin bimbos are in perfect harmony. They are never bored because they have each other, and with a trainer when one sleeps the other is making out, so the orgy never ends

085- Dodrio: these triples have fine legs that get men hot under the collar. The trainer can never let their guard down or else they will strike. Apparently each triplet has a different personality one is excited , one is submissive, and one is aggressive.

086- Seel: these mermaid like seals are clumsy on land but love swimming in cold water. They really love what it does to their perky breasts

087- Dewgong: this streamline mermaid Pokémon loves cold water, the colder it is the friskier she gets. She really loves warming up men with her body.

088- Grimer: the sludge Pokémon. Her entire body is made of mud and sludge. Can eat anything and is usually hired by cities to help clean polluted areas. Their favorite thing to eat is the sexual fluids of humans

089- Muk: Grimer who are strong and eat enough evolve into Muk. Larger and more aggressive Muk can slightly change her shape to accommodate her trainers desires. Both Muk and Grimer can make lube that increases libido from the garbage they eat.

090- Shellder: this girl actually wears a chastity belt. She has a hard shell but loves to do tongue work when kissing. If you can get passed her shell and belt you’ll find a soft tender girl. She also makes pearls that can be worth a decent amount, though she uses them as sex toys.

091- Cloyster: Unlike shellder see who is scared of first time sex Cloyster lives for it. When she finds a guy she likes she tackles them and latches on their dick like a bear trap. With her intimidating spikes most men try not to break free.

092- Gastly: this ghost is made up of sweet smelling gas. She has a trainer breath in the gas then he or she hallucinate their best wet dream. Sometime she just watches other times she participates

093- Haunter: this ghost loves playing spooky pranks. Her tongue gives trainers a cool tingling sensation that can lead to a orgasmic coma, if only for a day or two. Able to make ghosts Hans with wicked beautiful nails she also likes giving hand jobs.

094- Gengar: gengar is the big boss of the ghost, her natural form is thic but she likes to hide and pretend to be people’s shadow doubles, usually adding some curves and a few sizes. The pits curses on people that make them super horny, despite her sneaking and cursing ways she really just wants a friend and lover. Her mega form makes her lose all rationality causing her to curse everyone around her even her own trainer. Filled with Gigantamax energy her mouth is insanely huge and leads to a afterlife orgy. When she shrinks she spits them out

095- Onix: this long beauty is tough but fair. She is a hard worker that digs all day, she likes hanging out with miners. She has a stone Mohawk that acts like a compass and also helps her sense how attracted someone is to her

096- Drowzee: this tired chubby girl isn’t much to look at but she eats a person's wet dreams and inserts a more attractive version of herself in them. However some persons dream fetishes make her sick to her stomach

097- Hypno: having become fit and getting a furry collar she uses her pendulum to hypnotize trainers in making her sexual fantasies come true

098- Krabby: this beach babe loses her balance really easy so she uses her large hands to balance herself out. She gives very powerful handjobs and uses bubbly lube.

099- Kingler: this beach babe has oversized breasts, butt, and hands. She is very good at using them but can quickly tired out from overuse. Filled with Gigantamax energy her claws grow even bigger for giant hand jobs. She spits out a never ending tide of lust filled bubbles

100- Voltorb: this girl has nice round pokeball sized breasts. She has a angry face but really she is very sensitive to stimulus, even touching her can cause her to orgasm.

101- Electrode: this cocky bimbo has large round breasts. She gets her kicks by making sex and explosively orgasming on trainers. The shock from it can knock out both Pokémon and humans

102- Exeggcute: these egg like bimbos are more like seeds actually. They enjoy egg and seed sex toys. They are always in groups or six. When they find a guy they like they swarm him or her

103- Exeggutor: these triplets are pretty dopey they have crazy long hair like palm trees leaves and always smell like coconuts. Their alolan cousins have long necks with neck rings

104- Cubone: she may act tough but she really is just a sweetie. She is always found with a skull mask on and a bone dildo. She also has a mommy complex so is usually found with milf like trainers. She is also a good singer and musician but her doings are sorrowful

105- Marowak: having outgrown her cry baby stage she is ferocious but actually Tsundere, she also still keeps her bone theme. She is a expert of using her bone dildo both one herself and others. She is also a great marimba player. She really hates Mandibuzz and contently gets into fights with those bimbos. Their alolan cousins have darker skin and their bone is surrounded with the spirit of their milf ancestors leading to some interesting ghostly threesomes

106- Hitmonlee: she loves kickboxing. she has some of the finest legs in fighting bimbomon long balanced on heels, muscular thick thighs and a ampul booty. She is alll about the ass compared to her 'sister' Hitmon-family pokemon.

107- Hitmonchan: she loves boxing. She has some of the finest arms in fighting bimbomon long manicured nails, muscular arms and large breasts that she guards well. She is all about the boobs compared to her 'sister' Hitmon-family pokemon

108- Lickitung: this girl is all about the tongue. She likes people and Pokémon so eroticly they feel like they are melting with pleasure. They're known for enveloping whole cocks with their tongue.

109- Koffing: this bimbo puffs up her breasts and butter to look bigger. She covers herself

In so much perfumes that the mix can cause people to pass out then she has her way with them

110- Weezing: these twins are overbearing but together they actually can make high quality perfume they sell to other Pokémon. They are kind of slobs though. The Galarian Varient wear larger hat like pieces of equipment and actually clean up polluted air and exhale it as clean, meaning they see themselves are more useful than traditional Wheezing.

111- Ryhorn: strong but not too bright this bimbo has a one track mind when she has sex she doesn’t stop till she passes out. Pray you have more stamina then her.

112- Rydon: build like a sexy suit of armor she is much smarter than rhyhorn and can seduce her lovers. Or threaten them seeing how she can punch holes into rock with her horn. She also sports a horn loved as a mock dildo be female trainers.

113- Chansey: These slightly shy kinds of bimbo always wanna help those in need. Gentle, kind hearted and big and bouncy these lovely sluts always carry a nice vibrating egg inside them so they're always ready to go~. They waddle around looking for poor injured pokebimbos and trainers to nurse back to health. Their milk has some rather lovely healing properties, so if you get a papercut at a pokemon center you may find a big fat Chansey tit in your mouth, since they can't help but help others~. They're very rare though, so if you find one you're getting lucky in more ways than one.

114- Tangela: her tentacle like blue hair covers most of her body instead of clothing. Her hair, booty and breasts are always jiggling. She is very into tentacle play but if your not into it she just uses her vine like hair to tickle you and herself.

115- Kangaskhan: the parent Pokémon. This milf is a great mom and will take care of You like one of her own. She is a great cook, very tender and knows what to say to make you feel better. She has large milk filled breasts and her pouch is a interesting novelty. But never to anything to harm or make sad her real child or else she will rip you a new one. Her mega form is more or less her child growing up and starting to like guys of her own witch has the mother worried. But the mom has lost a bit of the baby weight.

116- Horsea: the sea horse Pokémon she is playful and snipe bugs with her pater pistol. In rough watered she likes wrapping her tail around her trainer to stay grounded. Her large mouth is met for large blowjobs. They are total daddy’s girls

117- Seadra: Seadra: with some dragon genes she is tougher than Horsea, she has a poison in her fin that makes a man numb and hard for bourse as she gives a blowjob. Also they are total daddy’s girls

118- Goldeen: this mermaid’s fins beillow out making it look like it has a elegant dress while swimming. It’s nicknamed the princess of the water.

119- Seaking: a deep red these mermaids are larger and thicker then goldeen but have greater endurance, they are the head be careful of wild ones they can drag you in the water if they get a hand on you.

120- Staryu: this star shaped Pokemon has a red core that acts as a eye. So long as it’s undamaged it can regenerate any body part. It’s loves starlit nights and it’s core flashes in time either with it’s mates heartbeat, or the rhythm of their love making.

121- Starmie: her core can shine the colors of the rainbow. Larger and more horny she uses a six sense to send out transmission in the water and sky to find other horny pokemon.

122- Mr./Mrs. Mime: This bimbo is great at pantomime, watching her she can be having a orgy just by herself and you would believe there is a crowd. She can even make invisible sex toys. Never make fun of her act though otherwise she will slap you for being a critic. Rather than mime work the Galarian varients prefer dancing, specifically tap but will take up other varieties in the presence of skilled preformers.

123- Scyther: this ninja like girl is a expert of camouflage. Has a serious personality but she is still a bimbo. This is seen in her two sets of swords. The first set is uses for combat, training, and cooking. The second set resembles dildos and are used to for sex, mastabation and combat with trainers.

124- Jynx: considered the original bimbo Pokémon this blond has large lips and hips. Always wearing a seductive red dress her hips stick out and shack with every step. She can learn to speak human language but everything she says is lewd. She has a decent Singing voice and can do great hip shaking dances

125: Electabuzz: this bimbo is a bit of a electric thug. She tries to act tough and steals electricity that makes her horny. When she meets a trainer she likes she tries to be on top. But if the trainer defeats her she will fall In love and act as a bodyguard

126: Magmar: she hates the cold. This bimbo lives in hot places like deserts and volcanoes. When not in those areas she always cranked up the heat. Many who have sex with her pass out due to dehydration.

127: Pinsir: this bug bimbo captures men with her pinchers she doesn’t let them go until they submit. They hate the cold do many trainers find them sneaking into their sleeping bags in the morning. Their mega evolutions give them the ability to fly they are so excited they don’t land and make out in midair

128- Tauros: mostly male tauros are hunky Minotaurs. The odd female is muscular but all woman with milky breasts. She is a little calmer than the males but unbelievably stubbornly set in her way. She is usually dominant in the relationship and shows her like of a man by whipping their butt with one of her three tails.

129- Magikarp: considered the worst pokegirl magikarp splash around trot I catch trainers attention. Most people ignore them for being small in every department

130- Gyarados: she has evolved and she is ticked at being ignored. Gyarados are angry aggressive and want payback. These muccel bimbos also have large breasts and butts to make up for their weak past. In their mega form they go one a sex rampage that goes on till they pass out. It takes a strong trainer to tame them.

131- Lapras: these gentle giants are very kind, once over hunted they are now protected and love taking care of their protectors. They have beautiful singing voices and love giving rides to people and pokemon across the sea. And yes we mean both versions of ride. Filled with Gigantamax energy she now the size of a cruise ship, she can carry 5000 people who have a orgy on top of her.

132- Ditto: Ditto can transform into anything. Human or Pokémon, male or female. Her base form is a pink putty girl with normal proportions. Even with the ability to transform it works best when the person is right in front of her, if she works on memory or request she tends to get details wrong. When having sex if she gets to excited she loses control and transforms into her base form and melts into the trainer. She is often found with Pokémon breeders and daycare owners. Oddly Dittos don’t get along with each other so their are very few Ditto harems.

133- Eevee: a pokemon prized by harem collectors.this adorable pokemon is soft kind, and is just the right size in breasts and butt. Depending on her evolution her personality changes. Filled with Gigantamax energy this giantess is more womanly and curvy than any of her evolutions even if they were the same size

134- Vaporeon: this fined pokemon can camouflage itself in water and has a cool adaptable personality, she is almost always wet

135- Jolteon: this energetic pokemon is high strung, it’s spiky fur holds a charge that makes their trainer tingle

136- Flareon: this passionate pokemon is always in heat. And like everything fiery and spicy.

137- Proygon: this tech bimbo was man made. She is older and a little clunky but she is still smart and lights working on machines

138- Omanyte: this aquatic fossile bimbo has been extinct for millions of Years thanks to science they have Been brought back. But she is shy of This new world and hides in her shell like body bag.

139- Omastar: having overcome her shyness for the new world and embraced sexuality once more she will make out with anyone caught in her tentacles. She is the prehistoric source of the “i've seen enough hentai” meme. Even the toughest of shell Pokémon aren't safe from her tentacles. Thankfully she is heavy and very bad at chasing men

140- Kabuto: This fossil bimbo was known in ancient times and has recently come back to life, looking the same as 300 million years ago. They tend to be a little stockerish, they hide in areas that people don’t notice and stare at them with their glowing red eyes. They're strong voyers at this stage, prefering to watch rather than participate.

141- Kabutops: Now embracing her own sexuality and joining in, this ancient bad girl has a swimmers athletic body but any man that brushed her off would be threatened with her scythe like hands. So when she was resurrected in the modern day the scientists realized she was a punk, but were too wimpy to do anything about it.

142- Aerodactyl: this prehistoric gilf was the queen of the skies, thanks to “science” and “archeology” she is back and ready to prove she still gots the moves. But don’t mess with her. Large wings to lift her large bust and her saw like teeth are a no no for blow jobs.

143- Snorlax: this giantess may seem fat but that doesn’t make her any less woman. She is carefree and does what she wants. She sleeps all day and for the brief time she is awake she fits a months worth of eating and love making into one day. She is soft and chubby and doesn't mind if her trainer or others make love to her while she sleeps. But unless you have a poke flute never try to wake her up or she will sit on you as a punishment, their is a tiny present of people that enjoy that. Filled with Gigantamax energy many a mountain man have climbed a mountain to mistakenly realize it was one of her breasts

144- Articuno: this bimbo is often worshipped as a goddess. She finds people in blizzards and smothers them in her huge cleavage. She commands ice pokemon in the religion to her whims but is considered a benevolent legendary. Her Galarian form is a physic type. She is imposing with physic power to paralyzes her victims

145- Zapdos: this bimbo is often worshipped as a goddess. When she is around electric pokemon become supercharged. Flying in thunderstorms when she sees a person she likes she strikes them like a lightning bolt. Her Galarian form is a fighting type. She can’t fly but has very powerful legs to dominate her lovers

146- Moltres: this bimbo is often worshipped as a goddess. Said to bring spring she spends all her free time bathing in lava being tended by other fire types, when she is horny she finds people who are cold and warms them up. But they feel like they were caught in a wildfire after words do to the hot sex. Her Galarian form is a dark type. She is like a demon whose love making is like having your souls burnt out.

147- Dratini: this young bimbo is a shy dragon princess they are rare and known to stay a small size till they meet their special trainer and begin to grow like a weed, haivng frequent growth spurts. It seems like every few days they have to find new clothes because either she goes up a cup size or her panties no longer fit.

148- Dragonair: this bimbo is a regal as a queen and as beautiful as a supermodel. She gives off a aura that make people relax and fall in love with her. Her choker has a crystal ball that supposedly controls the weather. Despite the general aura she possesses she secretly loves being worshiped as a goddess by people.

149- Dragonite: this fully grown bimbo has outgrow her goddess complex and now is just the nice woman of the sea, like a mature queen of a port town. She lives near oceans helping people and sailors. She is extremely kind helping partake care of their children, rescuing drowning or missing people, and helping sailors that have been away from woman to long to have a fun time. She is loved by all but she still knows how to rock in bed, in fact there is said to be a island that Dragonite take their most beloved lovers to. Anyone who returns says they never wanted to leave.

150- Mewtwo: made by genetic experiments on mew’s dna. She is among the strongest Pokémon. A tall strong body made for battle she desires to crush all opponents. However this is all a front to hide her insecurities and her big sister complex with mew

151- Mew: said to be the ancestor of all Pokémon. She is cute small and pink. Has playful nature and only reveals her true form to the pure of heart. Any other time she can disguise herself as any other Pokémon for a good time. Thou not related treats mewtwo as a little sister.


	2. Johto

152- Chikorita: this sweet little bimbo likes to sunbathe. She has a green bead necklace and a leaf like ponytail that smells very good. The smell attracts people to her and makes them horny, but calm so she never has to worry about being forced on

153- Batleef: having grown up this bimbo decks version plant based jewelry, the smell of her jewelry makes people super horny so that they can keep having sex for hours. Her her partner is getting tired she just waves her leaf covered breast in their face and the smell works like smelling salts giveing them energy for another three rounds.

154- Meganium: this tall woman smells like a flower garden. She has the ability to make dead plants come alive again so is popular amping Gardner’s. But she also has the ability to make people feel young and rejuvenated aging. So she tries to find older partners for love making. Example one would mistake her 60 year old trainer for 40

155- Cyndaquil: this adorable little bimbo has a timid mousy personality and slanted eyes. She is kind to people but also very shy and shrinks in crowds. But get her angry are horny and flames will come from her back, the heat also helps expand some ‘assists’

156- Quilava: this show off can use fire to make her hair appear larger. In their culture the larger the hair the more appealing they are. They love to do it from behind, but when they get excited their flames activate and can burn their lover.

157- Typhlosion: this beautiful giant is so hot that the heat mirage makes her even hotter. She doesn't take no for a answer otherwise her temper will peak and her hair go out of control. She has a secret move that involves rubbing her breasts on her lovers so fast it can catch fire.

158- Totodile: this alligator girl may be small, but she is energetic and always happy, she is proud of her mouth and has the power to suck on any dick no matter how large

159- Croconaw: she has 48 fangs that are larger than normal. With a larger mouth she does even better blow jobs. Able to always grow back teeth she has can customize her mouth by the hour so to give her lover many different styles of blow job.

160- Feraligatr: this large woman is a bit brutish with a large red Mohawk. She is so large that her own mussels and breasts weigh her down. Don’t misjudge her she is fast and can easily intimidate people to make love with her.

161- Sentret: this plump fluffy bimbo hates being alone. She uses her fluffy tail to scout and find potential mates. Tribes of them have been known to have orgys.

162- Furret: this tall skinny furry girl is fast and nimble. Before you know it she will wrap around a guy and start making love. She takes her lovers into a special home only other ferrets can enter. She also bullies rattatta.

163- HootHoot: this nocturnal bimbo has a perfect sense of time and rhythm. She makes love at the same time everyday with or without a partner hooting the whole way. She is usually seen with wide orange glasses

164- Noctowl: this nocturnal girl is the empress of the night. She has very soft feathers so her prey suddenly think they found a feathered bed at night. She is very intelligent and knows hundreds of sex positions, she can get really creative on how she can move her owl like head.

165- Ledyba: almost always in groups this lady big bimbo doesn't talk much but communicates through feelings and smell from perfume it produces itself. It said that their trainer can recognize their Ledyba from scent.

166- Ledian: this ladybug bimbo is fast and acrobatic. She loves cloying in the starlight and can show her trainer the night life. It is said her skill in bed and size of her breasts are related on how many stars are shining that night. So try to have sex on a cloudless night in a field, you won’t regret it.

167- Spinarak: this spider bimbo waits patiently for trainers and Pokémon to wander into her web. Once caught she has her way till board then let’s them go. Her web is surprisingly comfortable

168- Ariados: unlike her pre evolution she likes to actively hunt for sex and drags them kicking and screaming to her web home. Sometimes she lets prey go with a web on them so she can follow it later to a whole nest of hunks.

169- Crobat: with her four wings she flies swiftly and silently in the night. She is so sneaky she will rape a victim and make love so fast then find another man that the victim will find themselves on the ground pantless Wondering what just happened? If she finds someone she really likes she will just forget to stop having sex.

170- Chinchou: they love swimming at night and use the antenna on their head to see. The antenna also double as sex toys acting as vibrates with a extrications tingly sensation.

171- Lanturn: this mermaid acts as a living lantern at night when they are trained by sailors. But in the wild they are nicknamed flasher Pokémon. As well as the antenna on their head their large breasts can also shine with lights. The often flash sailors who just stare at the glowing boobs like a deer in headlights.

172- Pichu: the kid of the pikachu family she is very inexperienced usually doing one big orgasm then passing out. Almost no endurance

173: Clefa: this star child is very spacey she loves dancing in circles so it is hard to get her to focus

174- Igglybuff: this bouncy Pokémon loves to roll and bounce from one cuddle to another. She practices her singing looking forward to the day she becomes a jigglypuff.

175- Togepi: this adorable girl is say to cause joy to whoever it is around. It only befriends kind people and wears a egg patterned bra. A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping TOGEPI stand up.

176- Togetic: having grown up she is now ready for sex, she is tall and light. She floats like a fairy and only comes to those that are kind hearted showing them ways to happiness and sex. If she refuses to have sex with someone you may want to watch out for them. Her small wings make great hand hold even though she did red them to fly.

177- Natu: this Native American looking girl’s wings and breasts aren't very large so instead she develops her legs and butt. She can hop around very well and when she catches another’s eye she will stare into their soul. If she likes what she sees she will jump you. If not she just hops away leaving the trainer staring at a fine ass.

178- Xatu: this Indian looking girl stands as motionless as a totem pole. She always has her red hair done back in braids and wears a poncho with tribal markings on it, it does a poor job of covering her breasts that make it tent though. The can see the past and the future so when a trainer comes along with its left eye she sees the trainers past sexual experiences and with her right she sees the future sexual experiences if she was to join the team. While their facial expressions never change in love making they physically let their trainer know exactly how much pleasure they have.

179- Mareep: this adorable sheep girl has large breasts but cans be difficult to find them under all her wool. The lore you rub against her the thicker the wool gets and the more orgasmic electricity goes through the two of you. You can tell how close she is to cuming by how bright the lightbulb on her tail is

180- Flaaffy: still fluffy it this sheep girl shows off skin especial her now bear large breast and butt. His skin is rubbery and smooth for raker rubbing causing more static electricity witch grows her hair and breasts

181- Ampharous: having grown large and tall especially in the butt department she has also trimmed her hair. She is a little bitter about that. But her skin is perfect for creating static electricity which can stimulate her and her trainer. The power can be so orgasmic that the light on her tail shines like a lighthouse. Her mega evolutions temporary gives her long flowing hair so she milks the time she has it by forcing her trainer to comb, style, and general rub against her hair. But this releases orgasmic electricity as well so it’s all good.

182- Bellossom: not as large as vileplume she is super cute. Always dancing in a grass skirt with her large hips and a flower bra she has a sunny disposition that just makes men smile after sex

183- Marill: this thic water mouse’s tail acts as a natural life preserver, as do her breasts but practice has proved she can still swim, dive, and have aquatic sex. Her tail along with its sex toy properties also produced a oil like lube that works even underwater. Don’t worry it’s eco friendly lube.

184- Azumarill: with the looks of a thic bunny suit girl. She spends all day in the water using her ears to find gentle lovers and to avoid ones that may be to rough on her. She is kind and has been known to save drowning trainers and Pokémon by using her breasts as flotation devices. Maybe she has a lifeguard kink

185- Sudowoodo: this tall bimbo pretends to be a tree grass type but is actually a rock type. She is skinny but strong and has endurance hold one sex position for days if need be. She doesn't like water type Pokémon because she is very weak to their flirting. In Alolan they have a kink for older people and Pokémon, something about the age of a tree.

186- Politoad: this curly haired frog girl is always happy and clapping. Her singing attracts her other evolutions, she is the fun aunt of The group. She loves handjobs and blow jobs.

187- Hoppip: this airhead girls get blown around by the wind. Once they land they go to the nearest gay to make love, if they don't like him they just drift off again, if they really like him they wrap their leaves around the trainer to keep the wind from blowing them away.

188- Skiploom: the flowers on her head and breasts open wider the hornier she is. She floats around gathering sunlight until she sees a possible mate fall so. Them and makes love till she is In full bloom

189- Jumpluff: these fluffy milfs float around in traveling orgies. They travel town to town on seasonal winds and make out with as many people as possible for the greatest chance of reproduction.

190- Aipom: this monkey girl is actually clumsy when it comes to sex. She laughs it off, and the hand on her tail gives some of the best handjobs. It has all the skill the rest of her body lacks.

191- Sunkern: this sweet bimbo tries not to move so to save energy for evolution. But if you come across one she problem won’t say no. Her bird friends to get her to move pick her up and drops her and sexy people in the hope she has sex

192- Sunflora: she uses sunlight and sex for energy. She has a happy bright face and her breasts are large and wide like open sunflowers. She is super active during the day making love with whoever she comes across. But once night falls she falls asleep and it’s near impossible to wake her up.

196- Espeon: this loyal psychic pokemon can sense even the slightest shift in the air. This makes her know exactly the perfect position for both her and her trainer.

197- Umbreon: this mysterious pokemon rings glow in the dark making for exiotice night time fun, she acts ferocious in bed but would never harm her trainer.

198- Murkrow: these mafia girls are seen as bad luck. But gangs of them tend to gang up on men and have their way them rob all of their money and shining things. They get into disputes with meowth for territory and valuables. If she fancies someone she shares her wealth

199- Slowking: this chubby matriarch is calm and collected she is very caring to her subjects and in exchange for a good night she gives knowledge and wisdom to her lovers. Even if she forgets them and the knowledge the next day. Her galar form the shellder is in charge. She is more of a witch then a queen

200- Misdreavus: These mischievous things will often be found making lewd noises at night to attract trainers. When curious (and horny) trainers go looking for the Misdreavus she'll grab their softer areas or press their titties against their faces and make them squeal. They feed off of people's aroused enegry, so if they sense a trainer all hot and horny they'll startle them so they can get that sweet, sweet lust energy.

201- Unown: Each Unown wears a bra with ancient symbol similar to a letter on it. Beautiful but mysterious many want to ‘explore’ them. One by itself is weak but get two or more they get strange erotic powers that can overcome the average trainer.

202- Wobbuffet: these docile bimbos have some of the best endurance out of any Pokémon. They never are the first to show aggression and are only as intense in sex as their partner is. Just never touch their tail or else they will freak out and you’ll find yourself in the middle of a sex nightmare.

203- Girafarig: known for her long neck this bimbo is very tall. On top of that her tail has a head like it that can give a blowjob while you kiss the main head, a little weird but the best part is that the second head never gets tired so it will keep sucking even after Girafarig and her trainer go to sleep.

204- Pineco: this bimbo makes herself a dress out of tree ark. The ‘bigger’ she gets the more she has to add to her dress. She is single minded in sex and life in general when something interrupts her she gets explosive in temperament. She smells like pine needles and has explosive orgasms

205- Forretress: she can’t move very well because she is covered in a curvy steal hard shell. The only let if her actual body you see is her eyes. Her shell can move a bit has zero flexibility. It only opens to eat or to make love but you still can’t see what’s inside

206- Dunsparce: his bimbo don’t like moving much, she is shy around humans and hides under ground when she sees one. She spends most of her time hanging out with diglets making out. Her tail also acts as a drill making for a very interesting sex toy. It is funny to see them fly on their stubby little wing.

207- Gligar: this girl has seen to many vampire movies. Her usual method of seduction is to glide gown and latch onto her victims face and start kissing. She uses her pincers to pin her victims arms to their sides so they aren't flailing around. And finally uses her tail to fill her victim with poison that makes them hard for hours.

208- Steelix: larger and tougher than onix this girl looks grumpy but she is just a hard worker. Her mega form gives her the magnetic ability to control rocks, she uses this to make stone dildos

209- Snubbull: he may have a fierce appearance but is actually very kind and a bit of a coward. She scares off smaller Pokémon by growling at them, she feels bad for them but she does it mostly because she likes it rough from bigger Pokémon. She is popular among female trainers for her playful affectionate nature and her frilly girly clothes.

210- Granbull: she may look tough but she is actually very timid. She scares off people because she likes tough guys. But many woman grow attracted to them for their secretly kind nature, so they are usually owned by either tough guys or moms with young kids. Despite their fanged mouth they hardly ever bite, Usually only to protect their trainers or if someone scares them. They don’t fight much but they are as strong as they look.

211- Quilfish: this pufferfish girl is covered In Toxic quills that cause light headedness and hornieness. Because of that it turns off many people so to attract trainers and Pokémon she sucks up gallons of water that swell her breasts. However this also causes her quills to be thrown everywhere. she looks a little on the chubby side but that’s mostly just the water she swallows, no one is sure what a fully deflated qwilfish looks like.

212- Scizor: the samurai to scyther’s ninja these girls wear red armor and claw like weapons. The tend to easily overheat in their armor and when they cool down they are super horny. They are very good at hand jobs. In their mega form they are torn between a warrior’s seriousness and their need to give handjobs. But then they overheat and go and a handjob massacre. You can define that however you want.

213- Shuckle: this shelled Pokémon might not be the best looking, but she is the best at making berry drinks that have a multitude of effects. From improving hair to breast growth. But the most common is just plain alcohol, they more of the delicious juice you drink the more attractive she gets. She has a special brew hidden In Her shell she only gives to her trainer, and only her trainer gets to see her with the shell off. Rumor is she is curvy and squishy

214- Heracross: this powerful Pokémon spends most of the time drinking honey and nectar from trees. Usually docile when she sees a guy she likes she just goes up and grabs him. They are proud of their large horn and constantly wrestle each other. It only gets really violent when fighting over men or honey. They are know t try and suck on plant pokemon without asking first. When in their mega form she is unstoppable able to make love with 500 people though she complains about being sore the next day.

215- Sneasel: These feisty little fiends and quick on the draw and quick to fuck. They're smart as anything and quickly ambush any unsuspecting pokemon and trainers. Those razor sharp claws aren;t just for show, they can cut a hole in your pants and start slurping before you know what's happening to you. Be careful walking around at night because one minute you could be fine and the next a sneaky little Sneasel is sucking on your fat cock~.

216- Teddiursa: this bimbo is s living teddy bear. She is soft and cuddly. She is also a gluten eating all your food. She especially likes honey when she finds honey or gets her trainers “honey” the crescent mark on her forehead glows. She is always sucking on her paw because it is covered in honey, some think this makes cute like a kid sucking their thumb, this makes her a expert at using her mouth and makes her saliva sweet and sticky.

217- Ursaring: she is still hot but she is not cuddly anymore. She is still a gluten and uses her enormous strength to get food, honey, sex however possible. When on a sex hint don’t bother hiding in a tree she can easily climb it but is more luckily just to break it down. If owned by a trainer before evolving she will try to act cute still. But in the wild you either run from them or curl up submissively

218- Slugma: this girl is made of living magma. She slides around like a slug but has the form of a woman. When finding a mate she will slide over them blacketing their partners body, surprisingly this doesn't burn them it makes them feel like they are covered in warm heavy erotic blankets. They never sleep and never stop moving otherwise their magma hardens and they are stuck in sex doll mode until someone breaks them out, so to avoid that they stick to hot volcanic areas.

219- Magcargo: thanks to the shell on her back she doesn't have to worry about getting stuck in sex doll mode. This allows her to enjoy the afterglow of sex and constantly cover her trainer in her warm embrace. Her shell is quite brittle though as she gets excited and horny flames spew out of it. In some cases a intense orgasm can completely shatter her shell.

220- Swinub: this bimbo is as cute as a piglet. Those with a swinub never have to worry about going hungry because she can sniff out the best food both in the wild and in cities. She is also very good at digging having been known to find hot springs in frozen areas for her and her trainer to relax in.

221- Piloswine: these large bimbos live in frozen areas her hair is so long that it blocks her vision so she relies on scent and sound. Living in harsh areas she has been known to find frozen traveler and rescue them, finding food under the ice and warming them up with their furry bodies.

222- Corsola: the coral Pokémon she is very friendly loves clean water and grows a horn that can be used to build coral reefs that make communities for both human and Pokémon. But she also uses this ability to grow her own sex toys, they are frequently hunted by Mareanie who like to use them like sex pets. Due to the changing climate their Calarian varients have grown drpressed as their seaside homes become more damaged and disappear changing them into a Ghost-Type

223- Remoraid: these mermaid are known as the sniper of the sea, they shoot jets of water at people in boats hoping they fall off so they have their way with them. They either travel in groups or by groping larger water Pokémon like Mantine and let them do all the swimming and seducing hoping for sloppy seconds.

224- Octillery: no one is sure why a mermaid turns into a octopus girl. But now she can go on land, even if she is clumsy on it. She wraps her tentacles around perspective partners and just goes at it, she especially likes other girls having a instinct to fill holes “insert hentai joke” when orgasming or to get rid of suitors she doesn’t like she releases a dark black ink. It has a numbing effect plus it embarrasses her so it can either kill the mood or lead to a interesting second round. She is literally hard headed wanting her way and being able to smash rocks underwater with her head

225- Delibird: hese generous Pokémon are often hired by the mail service and delivery companies. In the wild the find lost and hungry people and Pokémon they then share their food and body with them. When delivering a package the best tip to give them is sex. No one is sure how much she can fit in her bag, but she seems to have something for every situation, especially sex toys

226- Mantine: these bimbos swim like angels flying in the water. They are playful And have been known to leap and fly out of the water for a bit. Usually enough to flash sailors as she jumps over them. Remoraid hang around them usually suckling on their breasts. They hang on for dear life when ever she jumps out of the water.

227- Skarmory: these dangerous bimbo look like armored birds of prey. They are fast and fierce and prey on men like a raptor. But if she likes you she will give you one of her feathers that can be used as a knife, though she mostly does this so you can cook her something

228- Houndour: these girls look like a skull themed biker gang. They hunt men as a group once they catch one they bang him all at once their teamwork is unparalleled. If a trainer catches their leader they become the new head of the gang and they become very loyal.

229- Houndoom: this succubus hellhound is tall strong and sexy. She terrifies other Pokémon, if you get hit by her flame the burning desire for her never goes away. In packs the one with the sharpest horns are the leader having defeated the rest. When one catches a partner she share them with the rest of the pack. When in mega form she looks and acts like a queen of hell with nails that are filled with burning desire. However if you catch one she becomes much more docile, and over the years domestics breeds have come thanks to the efforts of kind trainers

230- Kingdra: said to be the strongest sea dragon she is strong, steel cool, and serious, but secretly a total daddy’s girl. So misses her mouth being larger for blow jobs but she has more suction power.

231- Phanphy: this bimbo is cute like a baby elephant but doesn’t know her own strength. She will bump You with her trunk as a sign of affection but send you flying. So be careful in love making or else you will end up with a broken pelvis. She does love her trainer though and will use her large ears as fans to cool him/her down on a hot day. Her trunk can be used as a third hand do do hand jobs with.

232- Donphan: having gained control over her strength this elephant girl uses her it for construction, landscaping, and clearing mudslides in disaster areas. She is very kind and knows a hundred sex moves that she can do with her trunk and tusks. Though her preferred method is to roll up in a ball tackle her trainer and start making love. Once she starts it is difficult for her to stop.

233- Porygon2: this upgraded bimbo is programmed to learn. However she does this by reading you browser history and trying to mimic what she learned from the internet. You can get very mixed results.

234- Stantler: this deer bimbo you would think would be all natural, but her antlers cause people to hallucinate making everything she does sexier. When her antlers fall off for The winter they can be used in medicines that aid sleep and help a himbo/ bimbo’s development. Side effects include crazy erotic wet dreams. Some say the bigger the rack on her head the larger the rack on her chest

235- Smeargle: the artist Pokémon this bimbo has paint come out of her tail. Using this paint she puts erotic graffiti everywhere. The intensity of her colors and paintings are linked to her emotions and how horny she is. She also does body painting a Smeargle owner would have them paint them everyday and never get the same design Twice, unless they ask of course. Being painted on by a Smeargle is a uniquely erotic experience

236- Tyrogue: this small bimbo is very competitive and always training to become the best fighting bimbo. She never gives up even when she is clearly exhausted in sex. She has a lot of potential and can be trained in a variety of ways to craft her into your ideal bimbo.

237- Hitmontop: she likes mix martial arts. Her usual technique involves a lite of spinning it's almost like a dance. Well balances between butt and breast, when she has sex she prefers to be upside down sucking on their trainers dick or licking their pussy. Unlike the other Hitmon-family pokemon this one finds beauty in both notable female featuers.

238- Smoochum: this boy crazy bimbo in training is obsessed with kissing. She tries to kiss everyone on the lips and if you let her keep going their won’t be a part of your body she doesn't kiss. Her lips are her most distinguishing feature. Large and pink they are song to the touch and leave lipstick everywhere. She has her own special lipstick/balm to make her lips even sexier.

239- Elekid: this energetic Pokémon gets herself hyped for sex all day. But when the time comes to it she lets a that energy go at once like a lightning bolt biting a lightning rod. The rod

Being a dick of course.

240: Magby: this bimbo always has magma like snot dribbling from her nose. It seems like she is perpetually sick, but her body temperature is so high naturally it’s impossible to tell. A cute sick girl

241- Miltank: the milk cow bimbo. She has some of the biggest breast out of any bimbo and are always leaking milk. Her favorite sex is when some one fondles and milks her breasts. Her milk is great for drinking and making things like cheese and yogurt. She is kind and has a very motherly personality when around babies she produces more then twice as much milk and insist on breast feeding them even if they aren't her babies. Don’t mistake her for weak though her motherly instinct allows her to kick tarous butt

242- Blissey: Oooh, everything Chansey is and more. While Chansey is a little shy these lovely ladies are so motherly they give Kanghaskan and Miltank and run for their money. Big fluffy hair and big tits and ass they're a welcome sight in any pokemon center. Though they still keep that egg in their pussy they're better at hiding it, only blushing instead of moaning every minute. Their milk is so potent it can cure any status ailment you can think of, even ones a Chansey has no chance against. If they sense a person or pokemon is sad, they will rush right over and make them happy, I'm sure I don't need to tell you how~.

243- Raikou: one of the three legendary beast Pokémon this bimbo is said to bring rain storms in her wake. With a fierce expression she is as quick as lightning and as has the force of thunder. Most of the time she tries to stay nobel and stone face but when the itch hits her her lover feels like they got hit by lightning afterwards

244- Entei: one of the three legendary beast Pokémon this bimbo is the brawniest and most passionate of the legendary beasts she represent volcanos. While usually with a stone face in love making it is like heat building up in a volcano until it erupts all at once and violently. Her roars of pleasure have said to be linked to volcanoes going off

245- Suicune: one of the three legendary beast Pokémon this bimbo is the most graceful and compassionate of the three beasts. She runs at the speed of the north wind going to areas with dirty water using her power to purify it. She then stays in the area to bless the local humans and Pokémon with love making until the north wind picks up again.

246- Larvitar: this small tsunade bimbo wants to grow up . To do that she eats dirt and sleeps. If a trainer stumbles on her sleeping they can actually see her growing. She doesn’t like light, the surface, or pretty much anything. You have to be a real ladies man to get to her heart

247- Pupitar: you would think it would be another bimbo suck in sex doll form. But she can move! Witnesses describe it like being banged by a statue

248- Tyranitar: the Godzilla of the Pokémon world this bimbo does what she wants when she wants and cares about almost nothing. Thankfully she wanders the mountains looking for strong opponents. If you are weak she will ignore you. But beware of her mega form she goes full on kaiju movie mode destroying and rapeing a town until she is satisfied. When this happens they call in the best trainers around to capture and train her.

249- Lugia: this bimbo is often worshipped as a goddess. The guardian of the sea she is so powerful she lives in the deep sea trench so not to hurt people with her overwhelming love making. That said she often stops storm to rescue sailors from the sea, and often can’t resist accepting their gratitude.

250- Ho-oh: this bimbo is often worshipped as a goddess. She flies through the air causing rainbows, she only appears and makes out with the pure of heart. Her fires have rejuvenating effects like a phoenix as such when she or her partner grows tire they just rejuvenate themselves and go another round.

251- Celebi: this time traveling fairy may be sleeker than most bimbos. But the forest she visits and guards become much more fertile. Making all the plants and fruit grow bigger. Also making all the Pokémon bigger and hornyier. She is playful cute and can manipulate the age of a bimbo making a bimbo her third evolution or back to her first. She only shows up in peaceful times and to ‘pure hearted’ people.


	3. Hoenn

252- Treecko: this gecko girl has sticky feet that allows her to have sex on the ground on the walls on the ceiling anywhere. She has a large bushy tail that she can use to make men submit. She has no fear doesn't matter how big a dick her opponent has she will take it without flinching

253- Grovyle: this jungle lizard is all about thighs. The leaves on her arms give her camouflage so she can sneak up and trap men with her thighs. She is known for her leaf ponytail and leaf bracelets she always wears

254- Sceptile: this jungle bimbo is the guardian of the forest. She takes care of trees like a gardener or shepard she does so to make groves and clearings for love making. She has seeds on her back filled with nutrients she uses to make plants grow larger and more erotic. If she uses the seed on a man or Pokémon it makes their dick temporarily as large, strait, and hard as a tree in the forest. She takes care of dicks the same way she takes care of trees. A seed on a female will temporarily increase breast size and have been known to increase fertility. Her mega form makes her as tall as a tree with a large tree like tail she uses as a dildo, also her seed production is off the chart

255- Torchic: This fiesty pokebimbo is just brimming with warmth. It is said it keeps a fire in its belly, and it really heats up when near a trainer she really likes~. It especially like nice warm hugs, and other close body contact. While not a feisty tomboy like its later forms it does have a fiery passion for battle, and can be quite high maintenence for a trainer not willing to shower it with attention. So make you you give her a lotta love darling

256-Combusken: this fit bimbo is all about her muscular curvy legs. She trains a lot enjoying the looks from others. Her legs are so good that when she finds a trainer or guy she likes she wraps her legs around their head or waist so they can’t escape. The cries of pleasure she makes are very distracting

257- Blaziken: her legs are even longer and stronger. So strong she can wrap multiple people with them. She also has been working out her arms. They have a flame on them that grows larger the better the lover she has. That said she always tries to be on top and has trained hard to do so. Her mega form makes her look like the ultimate warrior in control. But if her wrists are any indication she is just super horny.

258- Mudkip: her mohawk like fin allows her to sense men in water, land, and dark. She is a lot stronger then she looks using it to make lovely homes on the muddy river banks. While swimming she breathes through gills on her cheeks that also allows her to to give bow hone without ever having to come up for air.

259- Marshtomp: this bimbo has well developed hindquarters. She loves mud she can turn any mud into spa mud, this allows her to take mud baths all day. But she also is a expert in mud wrestling it is very erotic and she usually drags it out to mess with her less experienced opponent

260- Swampert: this well built bimbo is a perfect life guard with trying arms and well developed hindquarters. She swims as fast as a jet ski making for fun sexy times. But she also helps build up beaches in preparation for stories. She can easily go out and rescue people in storms and helps rebuild afterwards. In her mega form her upper body increases tenfold. Her arms become jacked and her breasts humongous.

261- Poocheyna: this bimbo wants to take a “bite” out of everything. She is persistent and tireless, she will chase after her guy until he gets exhausted of avoiding her. However if they act aggressive to her she turns tail and runs

262- Mightyena: this bimbo is never forgot what it was like living in the wild so she is aggressive in everything especially blowjobs. She will only obey skilled trainers that are more aggressive than her, once she acknowledges a master she will never disobey them.

263- Zigzagoon: this bimbo is very curious. She will try any type of sex with any human or Pokémon of any gender. She is also. Wet food at finding items for her trainer either in grass or if they just lost their car keys. But they are very easily distracted. The Galarian version, believed by some to be the origianl Zigzagoon from which the others split off off, is more aggresive and violent, crashing into those she becomes attracted to.

264- Linoone: unlike her pre evolution she is straightforward and serious. Whenever she has sex she goes for the straight forward efficient method. Because of this strait line mentality she misses the chance to date a lot. The Galarian versions are known for their tongue skills, but also for having a more rash personality than their others.

265- Wurmple: this cute worm girl is often the target of bird Pokémon. She really hates butt stuff so to defend herself she has venomous spikes near her rear end. One interesting thing about her is she can press her breasts against glass without slipping

266- Silcoon: this bimbo is stuck in sex doll form, but with her silk cocoon she is the softest of sex dolls

267- Beautifly: this butterfly Pokémon has vibrant colored wings, her favorite food is the sweet nectar and pollen from flowers, pussys, and dick. Despite her beautiful appearance she is actually very aggressive

268- Cascoon: while stuck in sex doll form her silk cocoon steadily hardens. She keeps mental notes on everyone that tries to take advantage of her so after she evolves she can get payback

269- Dustox: no one is sure if her personality is more hooker or pimp. What is known is she is attracted to light at night so she hangs around street lamps waiting for men. Her wings spread a toxic dust that makes people horny and loose sound judgment

270- Lotad: this bimbo has a large lily pad on her head. If you find her in water it means it is safe to drink. She has been known to ferry Pokémon across her pond, for a toll she takes sex

271- Lombre: this Pokémon is very mischievous, she loves playing pranks on people especially fisherman by making them think they caught a big one. Her sex pranks usually leave men blue balled. Never get a hand job from her, her hands are… unpleasant

272-Ludicolo: this powerful bimbo loves dance, she can’t help herself when she hears festival music. Especially samba music, when she hears that she starts a dance party grind that by the end your not sure how many people and Pokémon you made out with. Under her curvy poncho she is said to have very Brazilian features

273- Seedot: the acorn bimbo. She hangs from trees absorbing nutrients that make her dark skin shiny and glossy. She likes to scare unsuspecting Pokémon. She loves her skin and washes it with special leaves to make it softer firmer and more attractive, when she sees a trainer she just drops like a bit on top of them.

274- Nuzleaf: these tree people are pretty secluded but friendly. They are great flute players and make them out of grass. Always seen with a mask and puffy pants they always go around top less they often have contest to see who has the largest chest because bigger chest means more air for the flute. Their weak point is their large noses.

275- Shiftry: this gilf is the mysterious guardian of the forest. Her strong legs slow her to move at the spear of the wind through the forest, despite her awkward sandaled feet. She is always seen with fans that she uses to fight and give a peek show with. Some think her a witch but she is more a priestess with the power to read minns and see how kinky a trainer is. She is proud of her while mane of white hair

276- Tailow: this gutsy girl is small for a bird Pokémon but will stand up to any other one even a skarmary. She migrates when it gets cold so she can try foreign food and foreign dick

277- Swellow: this bimbo is a clean freak when she isn’t cleaning her own glossy feathers she is impressing mates with aerial acrobatics. When making love she gets all ruffled up the. Spends the next couple hours cleaning herself and her mate. She is prone to wing boners

278- Wingull: this beach babe has a habit of hiding sex toys all over the place so she is ready to make love anywhere. Fisherman keep an eye out for when they circle a spot because that means there are a lot a fish and fish Pokémon around that area

279- Pelipper: this beach babe has a huge mouth. She can give huge blow jobs and suck several dicks at once. Some say she can even carry other Pokémon in that mouth of hers. They way she goes after fish Pokémon it’s like she tries to eat them.

280- Ralts: This cute shy little thing is highly sought after by trainers for its very famous final form. However they're a little skittish, and they'll only show themselves to those special trainers who it can sense are truly loving. The horn on their head can sense emotions, so it can sense when people are happy, sad or...well you can guess what the biggest emotion you feel is honey~. If you manage to find this cutie in the wild well...lucky you big boy. You've got a big heart. *smooch*.

281- Kirlia: this ballerina girl gets her power when her trainer is happy and is filled with good emotion. This power makes her more beautiful and she can use it to read minds, create sexy illusion and see Into the future to make sure she and her trainer have the best day possible, the males of this species have a certain feminine charm to them

282- Gardevoir: one of the most popular bimbo Pokémon. She has the elegance of a lady and the loyalty of a knight. When with her trainer she acts like the perfect supermodel wife, but is also looking for any threats with her physic powers. In her mega form she is a fair and just queen that shares her love with her citizens. The horn in her heart allows her to turn emotion into power. And enhance her looks

283- Surskit: this skinny bimbo skates gracefully on water like a ice skater. She also does it eroticly making foolish people walk right into the pond where she has to rescue them. If she likes you she will Feed you a tasty syrup that she produces

284- Masquerain: this elegant bimbo skates across the sky. She is very delicate so her eye like antenna tricks other bimbos into thinking she is big and intimidating. To a trainer well it’s just cute she tries to act tough

285- Shroomish: hese mushroom bimbos love wet sex so they live in damp places in the forest. They release a powerful cloud of spores that give others a burning desire for sex that is almost painful

286- Breloom: this mushroom bimbo loves fighting and boxing. Her squishy body makes it difficult to hurt her and they more you box the more spores come out of her head the heavier you breathe them in the hornier you get. Eventually the boxing turns into love wrestling. The tip of her tail is made from harden spores. Do not eat unless if you want a painful erection that will last for a week

287- Slakoth: this lazy bimbo spends all day lying around and sleeping. Just seeing her makes you drowsy and want to cuddle with her. When making love she is almost like a rag doll, but her pussy is so sweet.

288- Vigoroth: so can never hold still she is always going on a sex rampage and can’t hold still for a moment. She can go through a hundred men a day. If you catch one prepare for nonstop sex whether you want it or not.

289- Slaking: this lazy queen spends all day lying she eats whatever is In Reach. She is co adhered the laziest Pokémon but she is also very strong, strong enough to boss vigor .org into bringing her food. When a man gets into reach she grabs them and release all the energy they have been storing. As they say a 500 pound gorilla gets what she wants

290- Nincada: this bimbo is a complete shut in. She live her life underground hiding from the sun, masterbating with tree roots. When she meets a trainer to make love with she does so by touch since her eyes are poor from being inside all the time. Meaning she feels up every inch of you, every inch!

291- Ninjask: this bug girl has a ninja fetish she moves so fast and tries to inflitrate and make love undetected. Her ninja cosplay can be sexy. But she never stops talking, her cries can bring even the most patient of trainers to get headaches

292- Shedinja: when Nincada evolves she sheds her shell. That shell then can be possessed and become its own bimbo. She now is busty and sexy but also like a floating sex doll that puts people off. She is hollow without Nincada so she wants to be filled, at any cost.

293- Whismur: this crybaby bimbo is actually quite most of the time. When she cries you just want to comfort her. Once your done staring at her jiggling body

294- Loudred: this bimbo loves loud music, she doesn’t care what genre the louder the better. She has a toned stomach and large breast to hold a lot of air for shouting along with the music. They even say she has speakers in her ears and breasts. She is actually hard of hearing from all that noise

295- Exploud: often known as the screamo Pokémon this bimbo is loud, loves music, and can blow people away with her voice. Her breasts have speakers in them and her butt a subwoofer for extra vibration. Surprisingly when they aren't at a concert they are actually very quiet and use the pipes on their body to communicate by making soft peaceful organ music.

296- Makuhita: this sumo girl has a very healthy lifestyle with plenty of food, rest, and exercise, but still a bit chubby. The more you “pound” her the stronger and more excited she gets in love making

297- Hariyama: this sumo bimbo may be big, but their are a lot of muscles under that fat. They are really strong and love sumo wrestling with other big boned Pokémon. But they are also masters of etiquette and are very polite. They always wear fighting pants but go around topless. Their hands are strong enough to snap trees so probably best not to get a hand job from them. But their body is a great contrast of hard and soft

298- Azuril: this bimbo is smaller then most, her bouncy tail is almost bigger than her. She spends all day playing with it and practicing being a bimbo with plastic toys that are too big for her. But it doesn’t stop her from trying

299- Nosepass: thes prideful bimbos always have their nose in the air. They are magnetic and always pointing north, so I. The past explores have traveled with them gotten past their prideful exterior and made love with them. Oddly they never make love with each other because their magnetic nose repels one another. They tend to hardly move standing like a statue showing off her body and nose

300- Skitty: she is a poster girl for bimbos. She is pink and bubbly and always playfully asking for sex. If there is no one around to play with she uses her own tail as a sex toy. She is a very popular bimbo and will keep having sex till she passes out with exhaustion

301- Delcatty: this fancy lady likes to live a unfettered life. She goes and do what she wants, eats what she wants, and sleeps with who she wants. She is a bit of a clean freak, she refuses to sleep with a dirty people. She is very popular with female trainers. As for male trainers if your thinking of a permanent relationship think again.

302- Sableye: this bimbo lives in old mining caves. It’s not because she is creepy, but because she loves bling. She spends all day digging for rare gems. She doesn’t just hoard them she eats them then they become a part of her body. Her eyes look like large gems and depending on the gems she eats they appear on her body. Her breasts could have diamonds in it, rubies in the navel, an emerald in the pussy, sapphires along her ass. It’s different for each one all we know is the more gems she eats the bigger and blinger she gets. In her mega form the gem in her chest grows huge fold out and turns into a jeweled sex doll

303- Mawile: sometimes called the two face Pokémon it’s like she has two personalities. She has her sweet delicate side that likes gentle guys. Then their is the aggressive side that likes it rough and lewd represented from her jaw like hair. No one sure which is the dominant personality. In her mega form she gets another pair of jaws on her head when you make love with her it’s like making love with three different woman at once.

304- Aron: this iron bimbo lives in the mountains as a Paige she learns to fight and make armor that ranges from practical to erotic

305- Lairon: this iron squire trains hard in to become a knight. She drinks mineral water to harden her natural armor. Trains in metal working to improve her skill. And in fighting and love making sparks are created. She has been known to take over mines and turn the workers into her harem to get more ore to practice with.

306- Aggron: this iron knight claims a mountain to rule over and defeats anyone that defies her. Though violent she does care about those that live in her mountain and will fight to the death to protect them. If a natural disaster hits her home she will personally help in restoring it. She is a expert in making armor and at times trade with humans for armor and metals. Even leasing her land for mining so long as they respect her and her mountain. When she goes into mega form she wears full plate armor to get back at those that insults her honor. If you can defeat and catch one that is impressive and her whole mountain either becomes yours are she gives it to a squire that evolves into a knight

307- Meditite: this bimbo is always meditating to become a yoga master. But she is always getting distracted and horny so she never masters it. She does however always practice her erotic yoga and is more than willing to help someone learn sexy yoga.

308- Medicham: a master of meditation and yoga this sexy bimbo has access to a spiritual six sense that allows her to foresee her opponents moves and Spence their emotions, it’s almost always horny. In her mega form the becomes one with the bimbo verse and cans have sex with you spirit without touching you.

309-Electrike: this electric puppy bimbo stores energy in her fur while moving. This electricity stimulates her muscle in love making so her performance is always top notch.

310- Manectric: this noble dog girl is always filled with electricity. It stimulates her and her partner into giving their top performance. However when she orgasms she discharges all her electricity at once leaving her partner a twitching erotic mess for hours. In her mega form gives her to much electricity to hold making everyone in the area mussels spasm and mastrabate weither they want to of not.

311- Plusle: this cheerleading Pokémon is always with her twin partner minum. These two cheer on their team in battle and love, the more they cheer the hornier they get and end up having lesbian sex with each other. If her team is losing she gets sad

312- Minun: this cheerleader Pokémon is always with her twin partner plusle. These two cheer on their team in battle and love, the more they cheer the hornier they get and end up having lesbian sex with each other. If her team is losing she gets angry

313- Volbeat: this primarily male Pokémon are himbos. They are chivalrous and gentlemen. But ultimately a hunk that is attracted to Illumise. They communicate like fireflies and their large dick glows brighter the hornier she is

314- Illumise: this sweet Smelling firefly bimbo is almost always the lover to volbeat. They are like couples in plays always in love and always attracting drama. her breast and pussy glow brighter the hornier she is. The two dance across the sky like a erotic light show

315- Roselia: this beautiful bimbo has a scent that makes one feel serene. She has red and blue roses on her hands and breasts. But as beautiful as she is she has a sharp side as well. Don’t even think of plucking those flowers without permission are else you get her thorny side.

316- Gulpin: this bimbo is all stomach she will eat anything she can get her mouth around. If there is nothing to eat she nibbles her own plump breasts. She eats dick all the time drinking cum by the gallon her saliva makes men cum twice as much and twice as fast

317- Swalot: this pudgy bimbo has no teeth and swallows everything whole. Watching her eat is a erotic experience all in its own. The way she goes for dick and pussy some of her lovers are terrified that she will eat them.

318- Carvanha: these piranha mermaids swarm and sinks boats, Schools of them then gang bangs everyone one the boats. They are man eaters. They are only aggressive when in groups when they are alone they are cowardly and timid

319- Sharpedo: the bully of the sea she bullies the other mermaids, she roughs up anyone that gets in the way of her love making. She intimidates men with her sharp teeth and threatening them with their last blow job. Her teeth are considered good luck charms so she sells them for money and favors. She actually has low stamina. In her mega form she goes from bully to scared soldier she has a bit of nobility but is scary dangerous

320- Wailmer: this huge bimbo is very playful. She loves playing pranks on people In the water. By gulping down tons of water and swelling her body she can do on land for a time. The more she dries out the smaller she gets. But even at her smallest she’s huge! She makes love in water so that her lover doesn’t get crushed under her weight

321- Wailord: the largest bimbo in the Pokémon world “next to some legendaries” she is big on everything breasts, butt, hips, everything. she is the challenge for a himbos to bang a girl that big. She always tries to find mates brave enough to make love to her. Most fish bimbos are terrified of her since their just the size of wailord’s breast.

322- Numel: this bimbo is dim witted and slow, she doesn't engender realize they are having sex at first. But she is strong and has been helping farmers since ancient times. Her belly and breasts are filled with a cool magma. If you can get it warmed up she becomes very energetic and hot

323- Camerupt: this cow like bimbo is like a living volcano. She erupts in one of two ways, anger and arousal. If anger run, if arousal when she cums the volcanos on her chest erupt with hot milk. In her mega form she is shivering like a earthquake and her breasts and pussy are continuously erupting and leaking.

324- Torkoal: this middle aged tortoise is like a living furnace. The more coal she eats the hotter and more attractive she gets. Makes sense since heat expands. Her favorite fuel is cum and when she is full she gives of aromatic steam. Unless she doesn’t like you then it’s just bad smoke.people who own one pretty much live nude in a suns that’s their house

325- Spoink: this adorable piggy bimbo is always bouncy. Her breasts are always bouncing. Her butt jiggles. Somehow she always does this while balancing a large pearl on her head.

326- Grumpig: this thick pig girlIs decked out in pearls. She uses this and her dancing skills to seduce men into doing what she wants. She is a controlling girlfriend

327- Spinda: this dizzy bimbo hits the shuckle juice to much. Constantly drunk she never walks In a strait line. That said she still manages to find lovers and is a great lay. Her stumbling steps can even be considered a dance. No two of them have the same spot pattern

328- Trapinch: this bimbos funnel shaped nest also doubles as a trap she waits for trainers and Pokémon to fall and slip into her nest she then holds on to them refusing to let them go until she's satisfied. Her home is actually quite present and she is a kind host

329- Vibrava: this dragon fly like bimbo is a living vibrater she grants onto prey and feels up their erogenous zones making them putting in her vibrating hands. They are also good for massages

330- Flygon: this dragon bimbo is nicknamed the spirit of the desert. She has a beautiful singing voice she uses to lure people into her sandstorms. She also looks for people lost in the desert and brings them back to her lair to be part of her harem horde. But if you talk her down she will let you go though she always cries when she loses someone

331- Cacnea: most are turned off by this short stack bimbo’s thorny looks. But in the desert she lives In Her flowers delicious aroma attracts trainers and Pokémon. And for those dying in the desert she invites them to drink her life saving pussy juice. She only uses her thorns on jerks so be nice to this life saver

332- Cacturne: having evolved into a tall cruelly beautiful bimbo she is no longer a lifesaver. During the day in the desert she is in sexdoll form but only skilled trainers and Pokémon can do it with her spike covered body. During the night she stalks trainers and Pokémon that are exhausted from the desert heat to have her way with them. She gives them water but only if you do what she wants.

333- Swablu: this bimbo loves people and crowds. She likes to put her breasts on people’s heads like large cottony hat. She loves to clean and will use her breasts and wings to clean her trainer and his belongings. When she is dirty she then bathes in streams

334- Altaria: this bimbo is as soft as a cloud she sings with a beautiful singing voice and allows people to slumber in her comfortable embraces while laying their head on her pillowy breasts. When in her mega form her trainer will feel like they are in a dream

335- Zangoose: this battled scared bimbo is intense. She hates snake like Pokémon especially seviper. If one is in the area she will hunt them down and dominate them. Her manicured claws are her best weapon

336- Seviper: this lamia like bimbo is dangerous at both ends. Her large behind has a sword like barb on her tail that she sharpens. And her breasts and large lips have large fangs. Both have a sexual poison so all she has to do is cut you then your hers.

337- Lunatone: some theorize this bimbo comes from space. Her moon like butt some how defies gravity. She is more active sexual the closer it is to the full moon

338- Solrock: some theorize this hot bimbo comes from space. She uses her large shining breasts to catch solar energy which heats her up for sex. The more sunlight she gets the hornier she gets

339- Barboach: this mermaid bimbo is always lubed up and slippery. Her “whiskers” can seance the most sensitive parts of the body. They feel and taste just as well as a hand and tongue. They enjoy mud wrestling in the wild.

340- Whiscash: this thick catfish mermaid has a temper. If your in her territory prepare to be attacked. She isn’t picky about lovers she will have sex with anything but be prepared for a ride, her body quakes like the earth tremors and if she challenges you to mud wrestling beready to get schooled.

341- Corphish: this bimbo is a bit of ruffian they tend to invade other water Pokémon’s homes and make it their own. Thankfully this freeloaders don’t work together otherwise they would overrun all water areas. They've got a tight grip and like to pinch the nipples of other pokemon adn female trainers.

342- Crawdaunt: this violent bimbo loves fighting with her strong claws and fancy armor she loves rough sex. She ends up driving other Pokémon away so she is a bit lonely. She molts her armor regularly and until it grows back she is soft and timid. They hate weak traienrs and require a strong trainer to command them.

343- Baltoy: these bimbos tend to live around old ruins. Some say that it's actually a Sex toy come to life. She never loses her balance her proportions are perfectly even, that she always stands on top toes.

344- Claydol: this thick bimbo was a sex doll made of clay in a ancient civilization and brought to life by mysterious cosmic rays. Her rounded body may be hard on the outside but her pussy is moist and sticky like wet clay.

345- Lileep: his ancient fossil girl is like a vine like plant. She hides on rocks till someone gets close then she grabs them with her tentacles and has her ways

346- Cradily: this fossil Pokémon is like a tree that walks on the ocean floor. She plays with herself with her eight plant tentacles and grabs men with them. Her tentacles are covered with a ‘acid’ that makes men relaxed and get a erection.

347- Anorith: this primitive fossil Pokémon has claws and wings that she uses to swim through water. However their they are very primitive meaning they have no creativity in love making

348- Armaldo: this fossil bimbo what one of the first to walk on land. Because of this she loves to experiment with new techniques and is very handy with her claws

349- Feebas: Feebas is widely known throughout the world as the most ugly of all the bimbomon. Clumsy and ungainly with raggedy fins and tail few trainers will even bother to catch one. Slow, dimwitted and extremely weak only the most softhearted trainers would bother

350- Milotic: Milotic is reputed to be the most stunningly beautiful bimbomon of all time. With long luscious hair, gigantic breasts, soft lips and a enormous booty it is sought after by many trainers. It is also famed for it's calming and motherly nature. It is said that even the most hate filled person can be instantly soothed by a Milotic's presence as they wrap their arms around him and stroke their hair, soothing them with soft coos. Local legend says that even hearing the cry of a Milotic can cause quarreling lovers to engage in wonderful sex.

351- Castform: this bimbos shape and personality changes with the weather. Her sunny form she is happy and friendly her body is warm and her breasts large. In Her rain form is is horney and lewd. She is always wet and dripping with large hips and butt. In her snow cloud form she is a ice queen, she is stand off is and only makes love on her terms. Her face is the main attraction with cold eyes, thick lips and snowy hair, her legs are nice too. In her normal form she is all around and balanced

352- Kecleon: this chameleon bimbo has a great tongue, she has the ability to change her skin coulee to anything she wants. You can make love with a invisible bimbo , or have her take ethnic colors for role playing. Or just some crazy weird colors. They tend to reflect her emotions with their colors. They can’t change the zigzag on her belly it is like a tattoo on any look she tries.

353- Shuppet: this ghost bimbo may look a bit like a cloth puppet but she is curvy in all the right places. At night she finds those lovers that are jealous or envious and feeds on those emmotions, only a happy horny person willing to make love to her. Also the more emotions she eats the more she grows each night.

354- Banette: once a plush toy thrown away this bimbo is a living voodoo doll. When they curse someone they share sensations and emotions so when Banette mastubates her victim feels it too. They search for the one that threw them away so they use them like a sex puppet. In her mega form her zippers become undone so she spills out and curses many people at once so she feels a whole orgy’s worth of lust.

355- Duskull: with a single red glowing eye behind a skull mask this bimbo loves naughty people and will use all her ghost tricks to chase and seduce them until the sun comes up

356- Dusclops: this bimbo is wrapped up in bandages like a mummy. It is said to be hollow filled with a black hole. No one knows for sure but witnesses describe wing bandages up by them and in love making the sucking power was intense!

357- Tropius: this large bimbo loves fruit. Her breasts are like melons, her butt is pear shaped. Her lips are sweet like cherries. And the banana like fruit necklace she has is both delicious and can be used as a makeshift dildo. When she is very happy she can flap the leaves on her back so hard she can actually fly.

358- Chimecho: this elegant looking bimbo is super light. She drifts with the wind, she looks like she is eating a flowing dress that is tight around the bosom. She has a wonderful singing voice like wind chimes. She loves to sooth and service her trainer.

359- Absol: this bimbo can sense natural disasters and warns people about it. Half see her as a curse and half as a blessing. She has a calm disposition and sees herself as a guardian. Her body is fit but beautiful from living in harsh mountains. If you want to woo her you need to bond with her independant nature. In her mega form she looks like a angel of vengeance with a powerful aura. Ironicly she hates fighting even though she is good at it.

360- Wynaut: this floppy haired girls are always happy and playing with each other. They like eating sweet berries and fruits. At night they play and sleep with each other squeezing each others breast and butts to help build up their endurance. To get on their good side just offer them sweet fresh fruit.

361- Snorunt: this parka wearing bimbo is very friendly. She lives in cold areas so she is usually covered up. It is said if you invite one into your home you will have good luck. Plus you get to see her curves under that winter coat. Snorunt have two potential evolutions, one of which can only be obtained by truely strong females of the species.

362- Glalie: this armored bimbo is the warrior of the icy region. She is fierce but protects the friends she had back in her snorunt days. She has the ability to freeze water any way she likes. So she uses it to make sexy ice armors for her dark skin. In her mega form her mouth and pussy are wide open, a blizzard forms around her promising the only warmth inside her.

363- Spheal: this bimbo is very round. It’s not even all fat. She has some of the roundest natural boobs around. She isn’t built for walking so she just rolls everywhere. She is a optimist and always clapping her fins when she is happy. Most just are attracted to her adorable personality.

364- Sealeo: this girl is attracted to arousing smells. If she doesn’t like your scent she will ignore you. If she does she gets right in your face to take in every bit of you. Personal space isn’t in her vocabulary. She is also a acrobat, balancing spheals on her nose and head to show off her skill and strength. The spheal thinks it’s a hoot.

365- Walrein: built to live in the icy ocean she tends to treat attic explores as lost kids. She will break the ice to give them shelter, use her blubber keep them warm, and intimidate others with her large tusks. That said she is a bit of a big sister to her pre evolutions and doesn't like leaving her icy home. Male Walrein are known to be somewhat territorial and take pride in the apperance of their facial hair.

366- Clampearl: this bimbo has a nice squishy body protected by a hard shell. She makes large beautiful pearls that she gives to the trainers she likes, or spoinks because she likes them too. Don’t be fooled by her looks she may seem young and impressionable but some clampearl are actually more devious maneaters.

367-Huntail: this deep sea eel bimbo looks a bit extreme and evolves from more aggresive and 'maneater' type Clampearl. There tail is shaped like a lure to attract mates in the dark. They then pounced on them and has her way. Despite her looks she is quite kind to those she grows close to, males are notoriously aggresive and prone to jealousy shown to their female trainers.

368- Gorebyss: this elegant mermaid is seen as as one of the most beautiful and evolve from kinder and gentler Clampearl But that doesn't mean she is actually a cruel man eater sometimes. She drains her mans balls until he is a dry husk and these ladies are known to get very jealous and aggresive if they see another woman flirting with their male trainer.

369- Relicanth: this gilf is a living fossil. This mermaid’s people have been around since prehistoric times. This mostly means she is the most experienced bimbo around. Many mistake her for a senile grandma. But in actuality her mouth is Smooth for blow jobs. He scaled hands are great for hand jobs. And her body has a lot of fat for large breasts. Some say they haven’t changed in a 100 million years because they are a perfect organism

370- Luvdisc: this aquatic heart Pokémon is the Pokémon of lovers. Everything about her is heart shape. Her breasts, her butt, her lips, everything. They live in loveing communities with each other, usually close to corsalas, they love shipping other people and Pokémon.

371- Bagon: this dragon bimbo’s body is very athletic and covered in mussel. This is due to her constant attempts to learn to fly. She is so obsessed she literally jumps off of cliffs, she never gets hurt surprisingly. Not flying drives her crazy, she takes out her anger on Pokémon and trainers hoping to have a orgasm that makes her feel like she’s flying

372- Shelgon: this bimbo is covered in a hard heavy shell while she matures into her final form. Unlike other sex doll bimbos she can still move, admittedly quite slowly, she doesn’t like being disturbed she just wants to evolve, but when she does have sex she likes to Be on top, then you get to see how heavy her shell is.

373- Salamence: this athletic dragon is finally able to fly she spends almost all her time in the air. Despite realizing her dream she still has a short temper. During her sex starved rampages she loses all sense of consciousness, all she know when she comes to is that she is in a town she doesn't know, all the bedrooms are destroyed and everyone in town is exhausted on the ground with a happy look on her face. In her mega form she is as fast as a jet and her rampages can get even crazier. She will find herself several regions away and to find her way home she just follows the trail of towns and Pokémon habitats that she had “visited”

374- Beldum: this magnetic bimbo is very powerful but in her current form she is little more than a floating living flesh light. When there's a swarm of them they are in perfect union

375- Metang: when two beldum fuse together they become metang. She now has a full body, it’s pretty standard but strong, she loves testing out all her new capabilities. She has a fetish for magnetic Pokémon especially nosepass.

376- Metagross: when two metang fuse together they become as smart as a supercomputer and her body becomes thick and powerful. She can think of a thousand ways how to seduce a man, but she prefers to use her strenght to just pin them down and make love. In her mega form a beldum a metang and a metagross temporarily fuse to calculate a orgy so intense you want to look away but can’t.

377- Regirock: one of the legendary titans. Her body is made entirely from rock. Surprisingly having sex with her isn’t painful. When she loses a body part or just wants bigger breasts she just add rocks to her body. Her sex was so intense that ancient trainers locked her away. She doesn’t really care though as the few rock pokemon that wander into her cave suffice for pleasure.

378- Regice: one of the legendary titans. Her body was made of ice from the ice age. Surprisingly sex with her isn’t cold. She can repair or enhance her body using ice. Her sex was so intense ancient humans trapped her in glaciers.

379- Registeel: one of the legendary titans. Her body is made from a unique steel that can withstand the pressure from the center of the earth. Despite it’s metal’s straight it is also soft and flexible. She can repair and enhance herself with metal. Her sex was so intense ancient humans locked her away

380- Latias: this lady is very smart. She is usually seen with her brother. She is soft fast And a little shy. She can actually disguise herself as a human, using telepathy she can even pretend to speak human. She is in tuned with the emotions of others and only shows herself to those she deems good people. In her mega form you can’t tell her and her brother apart

381- Latios: this guy is very smart. Usually seen with his sister who he has a raging complex for. He can disguise himself as a human. He only Shows his real self to those with compassionate spirits. He hates to fight but will do so to protect his sister. In mega form you can’t tell him and his sister apart.

382- Kyogre: this legendary Pokémon is the personification of the ocean. This giantess was worshipped as a goddess that brought the end of drought. She went overboard caused a flood got in a huge fight with Groudon and has been asleep at the bottom of the ocean for centuries. She dreams of the day she can go into primal form and expand oceans over the earth

383- Groudon: this legendary Pokémon is the personification of the earth. This giantess was worshipped as a goddess that brought the end of floods. She went overboard caused a drought got in a huge fight with Kyogre and has been asleep in a volcano for centuries. She dreams of the day she can go into primal form and expand land over the world

384- Rayquaza: this legendary dragon bimbo is the personification of the sky. She lives in the ozone layer as the guardian of earth. She only really comes down to break up the fights between Kyogre and Groudon, she’s the one that put them asleep and unlike them doesn't have a goddess complex. She has a fierce and sleek body. She eats meteorites to activate mega evolution where she becomes spaced powered. She sneaks down to find lovers during meteor showers.

385- Jirachi: this star child is a bit of a fairy bimbo. She wears star shaped jewelry on her ears neck and nipples. They say she she can grant wishes which are usually erotic. She used to sleep for 1000 years and only wake up for 7 days. Now she just sleeps a year and is up for a week and super horney.

386- Deyxos: this bimbo comes from space and was mutated on the way down. She can change her shape for role playing purposes. Her normal form is is well balance. Her attack form she has a large butt and is aggressive. Her defense form has large breasts and is submissive. Her speedform is energetic with nice legs and hips. She also is into tentacle play.


	4. Sinnoh

387- Turtwig: this bimbo is very green and eco friendly. The more water she drinks the healthier she is, her breasts perk up and a healthy Turtwig should be kept ‘moist’ downstairs

388- Grotle: this kind eco bimbo finds healthy fresh spring water that is perfect for eco day spas. Other bimbos follow her hoping for spa treatment. She has a tree starting to grow out of her back so she has muscle to hold it up and it eats all her fat

389- Torterra: his bimbo is eco friendly has a spa. And has a zen garden growing on her back. Trainers and Pokémon make love and relax on her back and large butt. Her back is really sensitive so even people on it feels orgasmic to her

390- Chimchar: this bimbo act like a feisty monkey. She is energetic agile and easily distracted. But she is responsible enough not to start fires evern with her playful personality.

391- Monferno: having matured and become more skill in fighting she is more grown up and in control. But like any new kung fu student immature an eager to show off her skills. She often has play battles that turn to sex

392- Infernape: this bimbo is a expert in martial arts. She uses all her limbs in both fighting and love. She has a natural armor that acts as a bra. She only takes it off in love making. The more sex she has the brighter her fire crown glows

393- Piplup: this clumsy bimbo is descended from royalty. Because of this she hates accepting help and puffs up her small chest with pride. A tsunade she does care for her trainer

394- Prinplup: this princess bimbo has a huge ego. Each one believes they are the most important. To train or make love their are two options. One feed her ego, or two compare her to another prinplup. She will either melt to your complements or outdo herself trying to be the best. When she does meet another they often get in boob measuring fights.

395- Empoleon: the emperor bimbo she has a royal bust and booty. She is strong and fast enough to back up her royal claims. She feels like she is above fighting, but insult her pride she will make love to you till you admit she is the best

396- Starly: these weak bird bimbos travel in flocks for protection. However they spend all day bickering. Swarms of them fly around and anyone that gets too close. The way comes out the other side wondering what just happened and feeling violated somehow. Their singing is noisy and annoy

397- Stravia: the fighters of the flock they are still somewhat weak. But whenever flocks fight they are always on the front lines. They love orgys and panic when they are alone

398- Staraptor: Staraptor having become strong this bimbo let it go to her head. She left the flock and tries to woo Pokémon way out of her league. She is obsessed with with her hair doo, otherwise known as a comb

399- Bidoof: this chubby beaver girl gets a lot of hate. But she has nerves of steel so it doesn't bother her. She uses her large tests to know on wool and make erotic wooden sculptures. They live in loving groups by the water

400- Bibarel: this large chubby beaver bimbo are loved by local communities. They are hard workers and make their dams to help the water ways preventing flooding. They are great construction workers and engineers. Apparently their homes are quite a nice love nest by the water. They have a tradition of smacking each other on the ass with their tails.

401- Kricketot: this bimbo is a short stack. What she lacks in size she makes up for in talent. She is a great musician especially the xylophone. Plus the things she can do with a person's stomach and chest. Let’s just say sexy music

402- Kricketune: this pear shaped big booty bimbo is a expert in violin, cello, or any other thing instrument really. Her melody is based on her emotions so you can always tell when she is horney. When making love her cries are like a violin. They have a strange facial growth that is larger on males than females.

403- Shinx: this adorable Electric cat is known as the flash bimbo. Her fur glows with electricity, so as a prank she finds people in the dark and flashes her glowing titties at them.

404- Luxio: having grown a attitude these bimbos live in small groups and have sharp nails that generate electricity. It can range from tingley massage to paralyze with pleasure. Either is great for seduction but their gruff personalities can make them hard to handel.

405- Luxray: these lionesses have a tough cold look to them. No prey can escape their sight once they lock on and they are great hunters with their sleek feline form. Despite looks they are great mothers and work hard to to protect the young even if they aren't their own. Some contribute their great eyesight to finding their naughty shinx daughters in the dark.

406- Budew: this little bimbo’s breasts are like a flower but that hasn’t bloomed. She has great potential but at the moment is super sensitive to touch, even feeling the sun's rays can make her orgasm

407 Roserade: this mature masked bimbo has all the grace of a dancer and a sweet scent to attract people. But she also has a domineering side and like using a hidden whip on her lovers. She loves using reward and punishment.

408- Cranidos: this hard headed bimbo is very Stuber and set In her way. Her nervous today was the same in the past, headbutt opositin into submission.her head butts people in angers and affection. She is sort of a one trick pony but can be very sweet

409- Rampardos: this fossil bimbo isn’t to bright and brutish. But she is affectionate and possessive of her trainer. If he is in any danger nothing would get in her way to protect him she would even run through a building to get to him. She often doesn’t realize she is the danger

410- Shieldon: this mild fossil girl can’t be bothered by much she is content to eat grass, roots, and berries but doesn't mind a little sun snu. Her face was really tough but beautiful. Some say she invited facial masks

411- Bastiodon: the thickness fossil bimbo she is docile and kind if dense . She is always ready for frontal sex, but if you want to catch her off guard go for her butt

412- Burmy: this bug bimbo always cover up with whatever she finds around. She can make clothes out of anything and they always show off her curves

413- Wormadam: this large chested bimbo loves fashion. the more clothes she has the sexier she is. They tend to come in three types: plant clock who is into all natural stuff and gentle. Sand cloak who is done to earth, tomboyish and likes it rough. And trash cloak who is lewd trashy city girl.

414- Mothim: Mostly male their are some rare females of this Pokémon. She is lazy and lewd. She loves honey and sex but doesn't like to work for it. Instead she steals honey from combee and other Pokémon. And just looks for easy men or women who Just got blue balled and sneaks in for a easy seduction.

415- Combee: the tiny bee Pokémon always born as triplets they gather nectar from flowers for honey. But when they find a human they have sex to make a special “honey” it really loves plant type Pokémon

416- Vespiquen- this royal bee Pokémon is the mother of the combee in its hive. While demanding it loves its children. Dislikes sharing it’s honey outside the hive except for its trainer. It really loves plant type Pokémon

417- Pachirisu: these squirrel like bimbos have large fluffy tails. You can often see them having lesbian sex in the treetops making tons of static electricity. She tends to store caches of food and sex toys all over the forest. She loves having “nuts” in her mouth.

418- Buizel: this otter like bimbo can inflate her breast to be like floatation devices. She uses her tails like propellers to swim. She also has full control of moving her butt

419- Floatzel: the lifeguard of the Pokémon world. This sexy bimbo is fit and her large breasts can be inflated to be even larger. She is often found at fishing ports to help save any drowning sailors or swimmers. She enjoys the hero sex she gets from rescuing people, or if she really likes someone she takes them away to play “siren and wreaked sailor”. Despite being rapid and athletic swimmers they have a more thick and blubbery layer that hides their muscle tone.

420- Cherubi: this sweet bimbo has large breast with cherry tasting nipples. She has a sweet disposition and has cherries growing on her. She gets attacked a lot for them but if you are a kind lover she will feed them to you during love making. “ insert pop cherry joke”

421- Cherrim: this bimbo smells and looks like a cherry blossom but has mood swings. When it’s cloudy she doesn’t like doing anything and covers up, she wants to make up for all the times she was attacked in her pre evolution. When it’s sunny she loves being out and in the nude, she just want to make love in the sun.

422- Shellos: these sea slug girls vary in apperance from sea to sea. Their most common Colors are blue and pink. When making love their body is squishy and soft. They cover you in a purple lube that drives your libido crazy! Pinks love spiky and rough dildos, blue love large and smooth dildos

423- Gastrodon: these large slug bimbos have no bones making them very flexible. Making love with them is unique given their entire body is as soft as their breast. They have great regenerative abilities they can just tear off a part of their body to use as a sex toy and grow the missing part back instantly. They have different colors depending on which sea they are from. Usually seen in pink and blue varieties.

424- Ambipom: she uses her twin tail hands for just about everything especially sex. They are always giving handjobs and fingering themselves they are almost never not having sex. Her real hand are still clumsy but the rest of her body is up for sex. She gets into fights with other ape like Pokémon often.

425- Drifloon: this bimbo is filled with hot air both metaphorically and literally. She has large balloon sized breast and just drifts around looking for lovers. She likes younger trainers and Pokémon

426- Drifblim: this bimbo has inflatable breasts often compared to a zeppelin. She drifts lazily around until she finds a lover. As the sex gets hotter she drifts higher up. Her lover then has no choice but to hang on and keep making love until she is satisfied and drift down to who knows where.

427- Buneary: this rabbit Pokémon strength is in her ears. You can tell how she feels by the way she moves. Carful though if she gets to excited or your rude she might give you a black eye with her ear. She also has soft fur around her nether regions making even the most intense of sex cushioned.

428- Lopunny: this bimbo rabbit loves sex. She is a bit klutzy but soft fur keeps her from hurting herself or others. her weak point is her ears stoke them nice and she is putty in your hands. Carful of her mega evolution she becomes a sports bimbo and can take any revenge if you weren’t nice to her

429- Mismagius: Unlike their smaller cousins they can do a lot more than just imitate a horny lady. Their strange incantations can confuse an unprepared trainer to make people all hot and heavy. Some more experienced of these bimbo witches can even make a person hallucinate a sexual fantasy. While they do have a naughty side they can also be kind, if some see a young couple at night they'll sing a special incantation that can even make the most repressed couple go at it like Lopunnys. Or they might just plain make you happy in a special way. be careful, they can appear anywhere~.

430- Honchkrow: the big boss of the Murkrow she is large and in charge. She is adored by her followers who bring her tribute. She has them bring her food and mates. She quickly discipline any disloyalty. Any Trainer that can catch her becomes the new don of the gang and she flights on her husband.

431- Glameow: this skinny bimbo is very catty. She claws at you when displeased, purrs when she is pleased. She is super finicky. Her ribbon like tail and behind are hypnotic in a seduction.

432- Purugly: having evolved she has become big and beefy. Having lost her elegance she has become a brute, she bragged into other Pokémon’s nests and claims it and their lovers as her own. She has a very small butt but tries to distract from it with her twin tails.

433- Chingling: this golden bell like bimbo moves in hopping motions. Every time her breast jiggle it sounds like bells going off. They are known to sing but lack any siren like qualities, though their voices are pleasing to the ear.

434- Stunky: this skunk bimbo hates to be disturbed while Having sex so she sprays her lover, the smell makes the lover be addicted to her for The next 24 hours while driving all other trainers and Pokémon away.

435- Skuntank: this skunk bimbo is pretty much a living chemical factory. She can make sprays like perfume, or stink. Sprays that make one guy to love her or make people go into a crazy orgy. If you let her spray fester the stronger it is.

436- Bronzor: this bimbo is made from pure metal and is often found in tombs and ruins. Her body is pretty basic but she has mysterious beautiful etchings on her like tattoos.

437- Bronzong: this bronze metal girl is slightly bell shaped. When making making love she makes a bell ringing sound. It is said her ringing brings rain for bountiful harvest.

438- Bonsly: this bottom heavy bimbo may look like a grass type but she is actually a rock type. She is always leaking, so people assume she is innocent and a easy lay, but she is tougher and heavier then she looks and responsible for many broken pelvises

439- Mime jr: this young bimbo watches trainers and Pokémon make out and mimics them for when she has a trainer of her own. As soon as she is of age she begins to mimic the best porn stars around. Her skill varies greatly

441- Chatot: This naughty little thing just adores imitating the cries of pokemon and the voices of people Of course she leaves her own little flourish on them. She repeats every word you say, but manages to make it all seem lewder. A simple order to attack can become like an invitation to bed. Sometimes this can confuse the trainer and pokemon so much they both end up fucking. What a cheeky thing~.

442- Spiritomb: this bimbo is actually 108 sexy ghost bound to a stone sex doll. The doll is little more than a manikin but the spirits can make All kinds of ghostly sexy shapes, and they are always up for sexy mischief.

443- Gible: Gible: this clumsy bimbo is like a land shark. She waits for prey, flounces and “attacks” with her mouth. She often misses and is cute while recovering. She loves heat and snuggles

444- Gabite: this land dragon bimbo loves gems and shiny things. She will dig up a hoard and lay on it like a love bed. It’s said her scales can be used for medicine so you either have to be rich or very good at seduction to get them from her. She also hoards shiny Pokémon bimbos and Carbink, she doesn’t like sableye

445- Garchomp: this dragon is adult human sized but she is super fast flying through the air like a shark in water. She searches for valuables and partners to add to her hoard. She never allows her prey to escape and will even fight other dragon bimbos over men and goods. In her mega form she goes on a rampage that allows her to take advantage of even other dragon bimbos

446- Munchlax: this chubby girl is soft in all the right places. To get on her good side all you have to do is feed her she will eat anything. Once on her good side she will gladly have sex she doesn't care if your big or small male or female. Her preferred style is eating out a pussy or munching on a cock.

447- Riolu: this bimbo is a warrior trainee. She can sense people’s emotions through auras. With this she can gage a person’s body and soul to see if she is a match in a fight. She is strong disciplined and a sexy lithe body. But she is still just a youngster in terms of expereience.

448- Lucario: a fan favorite this bimbo is known as the aura Pokémon. She is a ultimate warrior able to see people’s body, soul and desire from a mile away. She is serious most of the time and has a warrior code she upholds. She only lets her guard down with a trainer she truly trusts. When making love their auras unite giving a experience unlike any other. In her mega form she runs on pure aura and fighting instinct. Only the ones who have connected with her aura are spared her wrath and they will abandon trainers they feel have strayed from the path of justice they follow.

449- Hippopotas: this thick hippo bimbo is chubby and lives in sandy places. She moves as easily through sand as others do through water. When she sees a guy she likes she buries them In sand to clean them Up and makes love with them. She is a polite hostess

450- Hippowdon: this bimbo is the heavyweight of the desert . She is is quick to anger and usually bulldozers to get her way. She drags people to her sand home to show off her power and strength has her way and when she gets bored tosses them out of the desert. Whether she is helpful or not hasn’t been determined yet.

451- Skorupi: this scorpion bimbo can go a year without sex, but when she does it is vicious. She stings her prey with her large tail. Her venom paralyze them and makes them rock hard as male or super wet as female.

452- Drapion: this scorpion bimbo uses her powerful muscles and claws to be the bandit of the desert. She can use her venom to get men but prefers using her raw strength to grab potential lovers.

453- Croagunk: this poison frog bimbo doesn't fight fair. She jabs mates with her poison manicure fingers which paralyzes them. The body becomes like a rag doll but she has her fun. Her poison can actually help chronic pains and aches so she is popular among older people once trained.

454- Toxicroak: This bimbo is like a assassin. She inflated her poison sacks on her breasts and coats her nails with them. The then weaves and dodged her way to her target and stabs them. Her poison acts as a paralyzing agent, as well as making a man hard, and a temporary love potion. When making love she croaks like crazy and the poison sprays from her breasts like milk

455- Carnivine: this plant bimbo is like something from a sci-fi hentai. She attracts prey with her sweet smelling drool that acts as lube. She then pounces and uses her large mouth to blow them off. Meanwhile her plant tentacles look for any hole or erogenous zones to play with. Her techniques can make it so they are making love for a whole day before their partner comes, male or female.

456- Finneon: these mermaids stay close to the surfeiting sunbathe. When the sun sets all the energy they gathered glows in the dark, like neon tattoos making it easy to find lovers

457- Lumineon: this mermaid bimbo is covered in neo tattoos, between that and dancing with her wavy shaped fins she is known as the stripper of the sea. She is a real show boat and gets on the nerves of other bright mermaids like lanturn.

458- Mantyke: these adorable girls are very friendly swimming near shore and reefs. It is a popular vacation activity to swim with them. They are playful and easy to seduce. They are often seen swimming along School’s of remoraid.

459- Snover: these curious bimbos live in snowy mountains. When winter comes they wander into human towns and become fascinated with everything especially men. To seduce a man they turn the berries the grow into popsicles and suck on them eroticly

460- Abomasnow: This yeti bimbo is the abominable snowman of most mountains. Tales of making love with her are like Bigfoot sightings, not sure if they are real or not. They tend to live and hide in the mountains being the prize for many adventures, most fail. But if it goes to long for someone finding her she gets too horny turns to mega form and goes on the hunt.

461- Weavile: Evolving made those sneaky little things sneakier. In addition to some extra curves this naughty thing now travels in packs. Using their super speed they pin down some unlucky pokemon or trainer and fucks them dry, laughing mischievously all the way~. It's said if you can get the better of them though they declare you the big bad alpha, and you've got yourself a little harem now lucky you~

462- Magnezone: the big boss of the techys she is large and looks intimidating but you can get on her good side by talking about space tech. Once she likes you she will kiss you so Mars it will feel like super magnets. And don’t even think about getting her off your dick.

463- Lickilicky: having gained some weight she's become thick and a bit pudgy. But her skills with her tongue have increased ten fold.

464- Ryperior: having reached middle age she is bigger and stronger and more mature, she uses geodudes as servants and has trainers and Pokémon brought to her volcanic territory for her pleasure. Don’t mistake her for lazy though she is super strong.

465- Tangrowth: she has so many vines she can make another one of herself with it. Using them she can make extra arms, dicks, pussys, or whatever else they need for a non stop orgy.

466- Electivire: having grown up a bit she is strong and reliable. She now gives electricity to make up for her youth. But she is still full of energy if someone challengers her on her deliqodays she shows no mercy especially with her two tail dildos that act with vibraters and joy buzzers depending on how horny she is for herself or how ticked off she is at her opponent.

467- Magmorter: Bimbo version of this Pokémon is difficult but it is said their is one per volcano, she overlords the other fire typesand can give trainers hot hand massages. In the alolan region they were known to date the local metalworkers.

468- Togekiss: often compared to a angel she is said to Bring joy and peace wherever she is. Her large wings are soft and south people’s worries. It is said wherever she visits happy marriages will follow. As far as sex goes she is down for it, but very innocent in love making so don’t expect anything extreme, blue the aura she gives you wouldn’t want to. She never shows up in places where couples argue.

470- Leafeon: this healthy pokemon is always surrounded by fresh air, a nature girl she keeps her trainer healthy, makes them feel like they just got off a vegan diet.

471- Glaceon: you would think she would be a ice queen, but treat her right and you’ll feel like a kid on a snow day of winter fun.

472- Gliscor: her vampire craze has gone up. she glides silently through the night, finding a victim she swoops down grabs them with her tail and takes them back to her lair where her fangs do the rest. Once her victim calms down realizing she isn’t a vampire they get to talking dating and lovemaking

473- Mamoswine: their used to be many in the ice age but are few in number know. These gilfs act like cave women but are hospitable. They have tusks made of ice as weapons and have been known to shed them and use as dildos. Once one was found frozen after 10,000 years she woke up super horny to the scientists delight and is the oldest living bimbo.

474- Porygon-Z: The final form of Porygon, this tech bimbo tried to download the whole internet and now has a welth of uniquely odd fetish knowledge. So she is kooky crazy, alien fanatic tech wizard. She is smart but crazy

475- Gallade: this male knight is the pinnacle of chivalry. He is a expert in swordsmanship and will protect Gardevoir and his trainer with his life. In his mega form he is Prince Charming. One out of a million a female will come she is a bit of a Tomboy but has all the nobel qualities of a gallade with the looks of a Gardevoir.

476- Probopass: this bimbo has a powerful pull with her magnetic power. Her hair is magnetic sho she can make it any style she wants. With her powered she can control three sex dolls directly connected to her called mini-noses she can feel what they feel. She doesn't like to move so let’s her mini noses and magnetic fields bring trainers and Pokémon to her

477- Dusknoir: this thick bimbo is an intimidating ghost Pokémon. Some say she guides lost sounds to the afterlife. But not before giving them one last ghostly good time, her singular eye is hypnotic and possess succubus dream inducing qualities.

478- Froslass: similar to Japanese Yuki-onna this kimono wearing bimbo is beautiful but dangerous. She finds men she thinks are Handsome then freezes them into ice statues. She then drags them to her lair and uses them as decoration and as sex dolls. Those frozen few are stuck like this until they are rescued or the Froslass grows board of them. Rescued people claim the sex was great but it was really boring waiting for their turn. Only select Snorunt females have the potential to achieve a Froslass evolution

479- Rotom: this ghost bimbo is made out of plasma and electricity. Her base form is malleable and can be any shape she wants. She loves to possibleachines and apliences turning them into sexy robots, she takes on the attributes of what she possesses, Example oven makes it hot, fridge is a bit of a ice queen, fan never stops sucking. She will even possess a Pokédex making for a encyclopedia smart bimbo

480- Uxie: this legendary bimbo may be small but is the bimbo of knowledge. She taught man how to learn and reason, also various sex techniques. She loves teacher role playing to show off her smarts. She can wipe memories of her by looking in your eyes so she can stay hidden but still have a good time

481- Mesprit: this legendary bimbo may be small but is the bimbo of emotion. She taught men how to feel joy, sorrow, and love, especially love. When she makes love it is always full of passion, she truly loves all the lovers she has had. She has been asleep at the bottom of a lake for centuries but her spirit flew around giving nearby campers wet dreams.

482- Azelf: this legendary bimbo may be small but is the bimbo of will power. She gave men the willpower to face difficulties and to have the courage to ask girls out and the determination to face heartbreak. She spends most of her time keeping her sisters Mespirit and Uxie under control. She keeps things in balance, when she finds a person she likes she never gives up trying to romance them.

483- Dialga: the legendary Pokémon of time. This bimbo can distort time to her whims. But for the sake of order she keeps It moving forward. However she has been known to repeat the same day over and over when she met a really good lover

484- Palkia: the legendary Pokémon of space. She keep the order of space but can distort it to her whims. She can take her lovers anywhere to enjoy sex in every setting. From the moon to the ceiling

485- Heatran: the legendary bimbo of volcanoes surprisingly is not a hot head. She keeps the world magma In check. Her body is made of metal but she is so hot parts have melted making her body soft and squishy for lovers. She can give foot jobs just as well as hand jobs

486- Regigigas: this titanic bimbo is the mother of the legendary Titans. Legend says she helped shape the continents, after which she saw families form. Feeling lonely she made her own children out of clay, ice, and magma. Through a miracle they came to life now she is a milf of legend

487- Giratina: the poke devil, she is the queen of the distorted realm. From her realm she lures in Pokémon and trainers from graveyards, once in the distorted realm they become her playthings in her pocket dimension sex dungeon. Her dream is to add the world to her realm. She constantly watches the world and mastrabates to it.

488- Cresselia: the legendary Pokémon of the crescent moon. She is dressed in beautiful veils. As the guardian of the moon and night she travels around ensuring everyone Has pleasure dreams, she regret the beauty of night. To sleep with one is to have the best dreams ever.

489- Phinoe: this bimbo drifts aimlessly in the ocean in packs. Once it finds a mate she takes her lover to her home no matter how far away it is.

490- Manaphy: this bimbo is found in clean oceans. The takes her lovers to her home and has the ability to make any Pokémon feel like she is their soulmate. She can breed with any Pokémon but will only produce infertile Phione as a result

491- Darkrai: on nights of the new moon she gives people nightmares where she is the sexy centerpiece. However she means know harm and if she feel she has gone overboard she comforts her victims when they wake up. She has an intense rivalry with Cresselia, they try to out due each other’s dreams as for the person in the middle, it is one intense wet dream.

492- Shaymin: this legendary bimbo can purify the air she stands In. She is meek and adorable, she blooms like a flower bush when she is around those she loves. She does have sky form which is her aggressive side. In this form She likes to be on top and can stand up to other legendaries

493- Arceus: the legendary goddess of Pokémon. She shaped the Pokémon world, created all the legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. She is the goddess of order. But she has her perverted side, she helped shape the bimbos of the world and can feel the combined pleasure of everyone in the Pokémon universe.


	5. Unova

494- Victini: the bimbo of victory she is the ultimate trainer and cheerleader. It’s said that owner of a Victini are said to always win. She is perky and fit, she has unlimited energy and shares it with her trainer so he never has to stop making love.

495- Snivy: this grass snake has the attitude of a snooty straight A student. She loves to be fast and cleaver in her love making and demands the attention of her trainer.

496- Servine: this bimbo is smart and controlling, she uses vine whip like a riding crop so she is like a teacher that loves to discipline her students.

497- Serperior: this bimbo is large and serpent like. She has a regal feel to her like the problems of most are beneath her. She only tries on people not intimidated by her and enjoys being respected.

498- Tepig: this adorable piggy bimbo is a great cook. She can BBQ better than anyone else, but sometimes she is over eager to cook for her trainer and lovers and burns the food. Be sure to thank her so she doesn't cry

499- Pignite: this fire bimbo is strong and thick. The more she eats the greater her fire the better the love making. So expect to See her in the kitchen a lot making feasts for a long, just don’t expect leftovers

500- Emboar: this boar bimbo is big and intimidating in every since if the word. She can punch out just about anyone. But she is a family girl taking care of her loved ones a good homemaker and cool. You can always trust her to protect you.

501- Oshawott: she may look cute and harmless but this otter bimbo can use her scalchop shell bra as a knife to shank anyone wanting to take advantage of her but will use the smooth side like a sex toy.

502- Dewott: this bimbo trains with double scalchops both in war and love. They can use them as dildos and knives. Learning to make love without harming their lovers is their goal. They love double penetration

503- Samurott: this bimbo lives by a samurai code. She is noble fierce and honorable. The have a large sword like dildo they use to cut off trainers clothing as well as for their pleasure. They also use it on Pokémon and trainers that get on their nerves it can be too big for some

504- Patrat: this bimbo is always on lookout so she is never caught unawares. That said it’s easy to sneak up behind her. She keeps food in her cheeks filled with nutrients so she can keep watch or make love for days

505- Watchog: this bimbo is like a mean bouncers she keeps watch and she's is tattooed up. And she spits on people she doesn’t like. She is a good body guard.

506- Lillipup: this puppy bimbo is adorable loyal and obedient. She loves to serve her master and In Battle she is brave, but she is also knows when she is outmatched and turns tail.

507- Herdier: this bimbo has long black cape like fur. It is soft but durable. She is loyal and helps train her masters Pokémon, some say she should be a trainer herself, but she loves Her master to much for that. If other Pokémon on the team give her trainer trouble she disciplines them.

508- Stoutland: known as the big hearted bimbo, she is covered in a long thick coat. She uses it to keep people warm when she rescues people in mountains and seas. Or if someone is emotionally hurt she wraps them in her fur and cuddles them till they feel better. She is trustworthy enough to babysit or be a nanny. She has been known to adopt and take care of orphan Pokémon

509- Purrloin: this deceptive bimbo is a master of seduction. Don’t let her cute act fool you she is a gold digger that just want your money and your body. But at least this sexy kitty is great in bed

510- Liepard: she is beautiful but cruel. This cat bimbo is a expert at seduction but dominates her lover into her servant before they know what happened. That said many trainers try to train them for their beautiful form, few seceded

511- Pansage: this monkey bimbo is very friendly. The leaves on her head can energize and relieve stress. She is popular in resort spas to give happy endings

512- Simisage: this thorny monkey has a crazy temper, she can use her thorns in a acupuncture to relieve stress in resort goers

513- Pansear: this monkey bimbo is a bit hot tempered but likes to help people by cooking them meals and comfort food for resort goers and warming their tierd bones.

514- Simisear: this fiery monkey bimbo loves sweets, she makes hot baked sweets and concerts foods for resort goers.

515- Panpour: this wet bimbo keep fresh water in her head tuff. Using it she can make plants grow large, very effective for plant bimbos. But it also refreshes the skin and resort pool patrons

516- Simipour: the water monkey’s dreadlocks are like sponges she is a living shower that loves to bathe resort goers

517- Muuna: this plump bimbo floats in the air finding dreams to eat. If she finds someone having a nightmare she eats it and they forget. They then make love with her in gratitude, however since they can’t remember the dream anymore she can also eat erotic dreams that make her horney, this makes them expel a pink mist that smells great and makes people sex crazy

518- Musharna: many mistake this bimbo for sleeping beauty, but if you get caught in her pink mist you’ll end up in one of the many erotic dreams she has eaten. She is never fully awake but can communicate by shaping the pink mist into a form that can talk.

519- Pidove: these bimbos live in cities and are everywhere. They mostly hang out in parks. They try their best to follow their trainers but they are clumsy and forgetful. They can’t do anything intense in bed because they forget how.

520- Tranquill: this is a very peaceful bird Pokémon she prefers to talk things out as opposed to hate sex. She can be sent on errands and always be able to find her way back to her trainer. She does make some ‘pit stops’ along the way meets a lot of exotic lovers that way

521- Unfezent: the males are obsessed with their hair and looks. Their pride allows them to only have relationships with their trainer. The females aren't as flamboyant but has flexibility and technique that put the males to shame

522- Blitzel: these zebra bimbos are good natured and kind. They have crazy mohawks that are charged with electricity. They live in heards if You date one you pretty much date them all. The sexual power of the herd makes you feel like your in a thunderstorm and only strong trainers can tame them into individuals.

523- Zebstrika: this wild zebra bimbo is tough. She isn’t as large as other horse bimbos so she works twice as hard and is powered with electric energy. She has the power of a thunderstorm in her, she can take several lovers at once and be on top. Despite her more childlike state as a Blitzel they are far more independant and strong as adults taking on toned amazon like bodies, still making them a handful to manage and own.

524- Roggenrolla: this bimbo gets into contest with other pre evolution rock types to see who has the best body. Her body is hard and pretty plain except for her boulder sized breasts. She is good at hearing and heads to where there are lewd noises. She has a energy core in her center that acts as a sex bomb

525- Boldore: when her energy overflows they grow as orange crystals on her. They grow over time in her breasts and other parts on her body. They are very hard so only she can snap them off, they can be used as sex toys but are filled in energy so women who use them get charged up with sexy energy

526- Gigalith: her body is perfectly shaped from the pressure deep in the earth. She comes out toned and muscular and covered in crystals. These crystals absorb sunlight turning it into sexual energy. So is mostly in control but on super sunny days it can escape her all at one in a super orgy. Her body is covered In fissures afterwards and she buries her self for repairs. She is popular with construction workers helping move heavy loads, also giving them something to whistle at

527- Woobat: this bat like bimbo can’t see very well. But she is fluffy and adorable, when making love she leaves heart shaped hickies where she kisses that are said to bring good luck

528- Swoobat: this bimbo is a romantic she has heart shaped breasts and nipples and is always trying to be a match maker. Her sonic mating cry make people get in a good horney mood

529- Drilbur: this mole bimbo loves to get down in the dirt. Always expect to take a shower after intense sex, she has large hands for great hand jobs

530- Excadrill: this mole bimbo digs elaborate tunnel mazes for trainers to get lost in, she then has fun finding them and having sex. If it’s male she gives them a handjob, if female she fingers them. She loves to ‘drill’ her lovers, her hair is also always hard and showy.

531- Audino: this adorable pink bimbo is very caring. Using the feelers on her ears the can tell how someone is feeling and is a great comforter to the sexually depressed. Her mega form is like a pure white angel. Expect awesome sex but nothing too dirty they are a pure kind bimbo.

532- Timburr: this bimbo trains her muscular body at construction sites. She cares logs around till she can move them easily and use them as a sex toys.

533- Gurdurr: this bimbo trains her muscular body at construction sites. She carries around steel beams to help build buildings and to use as a sex toy. She likes to show off her muscular body to the construction workers

534- Conkeldurr: this large bimbo trains her muscular body at construction sites. She carries around two concrete pillars as weapons and sex toys. She is very clever some say she invented concrete, she may be large but is in perfect co tell of her body, she can gracefully bang herself and her lover with her concrete dildos at the same time

535- Tympole: this cute tadpole bimbo has the cutest cheeks. She can’t really leave the water but she warns trainers of sexual aggressive Pokémon in the area. She doesn't like rough sex

536- Palpitoad: this toad like bimbo has a long sticky tingle when she makes love it’s like the whole world shakes with her vibrations.

537- Seismitoad: having grown to like rough sex she paralyzes her man then acting like a living vibrater she moves the earth in her love making. It’s so intense people’s bones feel like gravel afterwards

538- Throh: the judo bimb, they always travel in packs of five. She is fit and a master of martial arts she constantly trains to become a black belt both in combat and bed. She loves to throw her partners into bed.

539- Sawk: the karate bimbo, they train to be a black belt bothe in combat and bed. They spend all their free time training and mastubating. If she is disturbed she takes out her anger on them both physically and sexually

540- Sewaddle: this caterpillar bimbo is great at making erotic clothing out of leaves and silk. Her whole family is in the business and is often caught to help work in the fashion world.

541- Swadloon: many mistake her for a sex doll bimbo. But really she just is so wrapped up in layers of clothing. She is very active eating leaves and making clothing. She hates the cold so she loves to snuggle with her trainer

542- Leavanny: this bimbo is a expert at making clothing. She is both a designer and model, however she is very nurturing and motherly. She makes cute clothing for small Pokémon, donates clothing to orphans, and makes clothing for sewaddle when she finds out she will be a mother. A saint and a model.

543- Venipede: this aggressive centipede bimbo uses her antennas an feelers to find lovers she then gives a painful bite that paralyzes her mate and she feels them up. She loves to grope

544- Whirlipede: this bimbo doesn’t move much. But when she does she rolls and hits her prey like a truck. Once paralyzed she does what she wants. When the lover can move affirm they usually find her asleep on them

545- Scolipede: this megapede bimbo is like a nightmare, she is over 8 feet tall she chases down men fills them with paralyzing poison and has her way. She is a alpha predator, even other big bimbos are scared of her. But as aggressive as she is she never kills anyone and is quite the lover.

546- Cottonee: these fluffy bimbos are nomads that drift with the wind. They love traveling in groups that give free love. Beds and pillows filled with their fluff are super comfortable. They are living body pillows

547- Whimsicott: these whimsical large breasted bimbos have long fluffy hair that feels like clouds. They can sneak through the smallest crack, many trainers have woken up with one having snuck into bed after rearranging the furniture as a prank. Despite their thicker looking size they're shockingly light.

548- Petlil: this petite bimbo is very healthy and lives in areas with fertile ground. Her leaves are bitter but can vigerize anyone sexually. She is popular with farmers and the elderly. With proper care her petite form can become plump

549- Lilligant: this beautiful Pokémon makes people calm down just by being near her. Her health is delicate so she is very high maintenance. You can tell how good of a trainer she is by how healthy her breasts and flower on her head looks. When she finds her true love her flower melts into a milf look

550- Basculin: these mermaid bimbos are the gangsters of lakes. Their are blue striped ones and red striped ones. They fight for territory and men constantly despite being exactly the same. Entire gang wars have been fought over the affection of one man.

551- Sandile: this crocodile bimbo is cute and spends all day sunbathing. Get close to her though she’ll snap you up and drain you dry. They aspire to be strong and respected as well as carry on the "Gal" look.

552- Krokorok: these bimbos swim through sand as easy as water. Usually led by a alpha female she is brought men and food as the boss, when it gets cold at night she buries herself in the warm sand with a boy toy but during the day she can usually be seen laying out and working on her tan.

553- Krookodile: this intimidating Gyaru bimbo can spot a man from 30 miles away in the desert. She ‘swims’ to them leaps out and latches her jaw on their dick and doesn't let go. She is considered a thug and a their, even stealing men from flygon. Most find her tan skin, toned body and commanding attitude a lot to bare, but those able to tame one say there's no other pokemon like it.

554- Darumaka: this round bimbo, waddles around energetically looking for lovers. When she gets tired she just curls up in a ball and falls asleep. She is like a living oven and popular in cold rural areas. Her Galar cousin has lived in the cold so long she no longer has fire powers but is insted an expert in winter fun. She specializes with snowball fights and ice dildos

555- Darmanitan: this fiery round bimbo has a wild personality and goes crazy looking for lovers when her eternal flame cools down she transforms into a sexy stone statue to meditate and sharpen her mind. In other words she has to modes stop and go. Her Galar cousin is a general snow giant that has a large Afro that she stores food and sex toys in. When she gets angry her fire returns and goes on a sex rampage till she cools down again

556- Maractus: this cactus bimbo loves to dance with Latin music, her hips don’t lie and she is always shaking some maracas around. Prepare for a dance party orgy.

557- Dwebble: their hermit crab like bimbo friend a rock into shell. That shell is big enough for two so she drags her mate in for sleeping bag love

558- Crustle: these bimbos carry mobile home sized boulders on their backs that they and their lover live in. They fight over who has the best apartment loser has theirs broken but then just make a new one. They have powerful legs from carrying their homes with them. Their bigger on the inside

559- Scraggy: this bimbo likes to think she’s tough with baggy pant and head butting people. But restitutions just makes her trip. She is a faker.

560- Scrafty: this hoodlem bimbo is rude going in gangs defacing property and being a general nuisance. However they are kind to their family and trainer.

561- Sigilyph: these mystic bimbos used to be the guardians of ancient cities. The cities are gone now but they still stand watch, if you catch one she will act as bodyguard, making sure her master has healthy sex, and she bows a few old forgotten tricks

562- Yamask: these ghost bimbos are made of curvy black shadows. The mask she carries helps her keep human form. Sometimes she looks at it and cries wishing to be human. Her Galar cousin possesses a clay slab that gives her mythic proportions based on what's depicted on it.

563- Cofagrigus: dressed as sexy Egyptian queens they lure men in they then gobble them up into her sarcophagus like shell and make love, one out the men feel as dry as a mummy. She likes shining things

564- Tirtouga: this fossil bimbo is the common ancestor to most turtle Pokémon. She is similar to sea turtles she is best in water but can go on land as well. Her breasts are surprisingly large for being trapped in a shell. But this is partly due to her deep diving ability

565- Carracosta: this fossil bimbo is great on land and sea. To gain a advantage over her sex partner she drags the land based one into water and the water based ones onto land. She especially likes to slap the ass of her partners of course mostly only fellow Carracosta can withstand those slaps.

566- Archen: the fossil bimbo is the common ancestor to all bird Pokémon. She actually can’t fly but can hop and glide to tackle her mates. she actually has flamboyant colors and likes to show off for mer mates

567- Archeops: this fossil bimbo is happy that she can fly but is sad to admit she is better at running. She is very intelligent for a fossil bimbo, they tended to fly in flocks to gang up on mates. Their plumage on their chest is very delicates they only let their favorite lovers or other Archeops founder their breasts

568- Trubbish: his garbage bimbo is a slob, but she is also nerdy she often dates shut ins who don’t clean, she eats their trash which makes her curvier

569- Garbodor: these bimbo eat garbage the more they eat the bigger and curvier they get. They get in fights with Muk over trash. Making for one dirty cat fight. She has strong arms that she grabs loves with giving large hugs. Filled with Gigantamax energy she becomes the size of a garbage dump her stench penetrates to the bone and makes people want to have a dirty orgy.

570- Zorua: this dark fur fox loves to play tricks and pranks. She can make a illusion to look like any small Pokémon or trainer. She loves to transform into a lover then halfway during sex she turns back to normal, she loves the shocked look on their face. If you find out who they are without sex she panics since they had a cowardly disposition.

571- Zoroark: this bimbo is very Protective of her pack. But she is very curvy and loves to seduce people. She can make illusions not only as other Pokémon but she can make illusions of the scenery, she can make the woods look like a 5 star love hotel. She is nicknamed the affair bimbo

572- Minccino: this bimbos are as cute and fluffy as chinchillas. She loves to clean and is often hired as a maid. She cleans her master and his belongings, she is submissive and obedient

573- Chinccino: this bimbo has a super soft fur coat. She is a prefect maid when making love her fur has a special oil that makes her perfectly lubed. After a trainer has sex with her they wake up the next day surprisingly clean.

574- Gothita: this gothic bimbo is always staring at men. She stares intently hoping her crushes would just bang her.

575- Gothorita: these gothic bimbo uses her powers to hypnotize people she has a crush on and Makes her own harem. She is strongest at night so if your caught in her thrall you either try to overcome Her control during the day, or wait for her to get board and find a new crush

576- Gothitelle: These ladies are a psychic powerhouse. They can invade their trainer's mind and made him feel like he's fucking the sheer power of the cosmos. It's also said that when they look up at the stars they start masturbating furiously. I do wonder what they're looking at~? Some say they see their future trainer doing...well you can guess sweetie~.

577- Solosis: this bimbo is very basic like a female crash test dummy, but she is covered in a special liquid that she can make curvy and seductive. The liquid allows her to live in any environment

578- Duosion: this bimbo’s core is a little curvy, she has a split personality that both try to control the body is one, one loves breast the other loves butts so her liquid body keeps switching between the two.

579- Reuniclus: her core is now as curvy as her liquid body. She is very intelligent and has made her liquid body incredibly sexy. Her liquid body is so strong she can crush boulders. She can use charm or strength to seduce lovers.

580- Ducklett: this duckling bimbo loves to play and swim in water. If they are startled they splash up water and fly away. But if they get use to you they invite you to play and make out in the swallows. She likes to practice ballet on lake surfaces

581- Swanna: this elegant bimbo is beautifully white, wide hips with tutu like feathers. She spends all night dancing ballet. They form in groups to put on ballets on lakes that are beautiful and erotic. The one in the middle is the group leader. But don’t mistake them for dainty she has strong wings that will knock a critic flat.

582- Vanilite: this cute little bimbo is cool and soft. She taste like vanilla ice cream and likes to be eaten out.

583- Vanillish: this bimbo is very popular in hot regions, her large breasts are filled with milk thick like a vanilla milkshake she is loved by ice cream fanatics and oral professionals.

584- Vanilluxe: these vanilla twins can make ice cream from Their breasts their constant love making makes it soft served. They drink lots of water to make their ice cream but to make really tasty ice cream they either need male ‘cream’ or female ‘juice’

585- Deerling: this adorable bimbo is as cute and skittish as a baby deer. Her fur changes colors to match the seasons and she smells like flowers of the season spring flowers, summer grass, fall harvest, and winter berries as some examples

586: Sawsbuck: these noble deer bimbos have a great rack both on their head and their chest. They migrate with the seasons so most heave different lovers for each area. During the fall they are colorful and submissive . Winter they are strong and somber. Spring they are bright and cheerful. Summer they are powerful and controlling

587- Emolga: these adventurous squirrel bimbos can glide like flying squirrels. They love to bad jump and skydive. They live for thrills. However their favorite thing to do is to glide from a tree and tackle a trainer to make love with. As far as cute electric rodent bimbos go show is petite to be more aerodynamic

588- Karrablast: this bimbo is a little pudgy but confident. When making love she cums in a blast. She has a odd relationship with Shelmet

589- Escavalier: having evolved from a one night stand with Shelmet and being inspired to get more in shape she is a knight in armor that charges bravely into battle to defend the honor of other Pokémon. Her weapons of choice is two dildo lances. She uses them herself in down time

590- Foongus: this fungus bimbo lures people In with her pokeball shaped breasts. When a trainer tries to pick up their dropped ball she spares them with spores that make the trainer horney and make love with her.

591- Amoonguss: this large bimbo wears pokeball patterned hat bra and Pom poms, but it doesn't fill anyone since her breasts are the size of beach balls. She can do a seductive Pom Pom dance however.

592- Frillish: this elegant bimbo floats around the ocean like a wisp, she has a natural dress she can move like arms. She grabs men and sinks them to her dark home at the bottom of the ocean

593- Jellicent: this bimbo is the queen of the ocean floor. She drags down ships and makes a castle out of the wrecks. The crew become her servants and lovers. She is mostly sea water so her breasts are swollen and huge from all the salt water she drinks. She is constantly eyeing expensive ships hoping to steal its crew for her kingdom

594- Alomomola: these mermaid bimbos are the nurse of the sea. She finds wonder Pokémon and sailors and nurses them back to health and then brings them to shore, after she makes sure they are sexually healthy. She is covered in a mucus that acts as a perfect lube and can heal most wounds.

595- Joltik: these tiny bimbos stick to larger bimbos and Himbos like a tick. She is very affectionate and energetic in love making.

596- Galvantula: having grown large this spider bimbo likes to wrap men in threads that are charged with electricity. Clothing made from these threads tingle all the erogenous zones.

597- Ferroseed: this bimbo is very rough. They like to be on top, they use a spiky strap on dildo and love to keep it In their mates absorbing the painful erotic energy. Be afraid.

598- Ferrothorn: these armored bimbos have three large spiky dildos that she loves to use on herself and others. If she gets tired she stabs the dildos in a cave wall or tree to absorb energy and minerals from them.

599- Klink: these twin bimbos are always grinding their their pussys together like gears, they also grind their breasts together.

600- Klang: one twin is much larger than the other. It’s a erotic experience seeing macro and micro grinding together

601- Klinklang: a third bimbo joins the crew, she is the same size as the smaller twin but she has a red core pussy that has a lot more energy than the other two.

602- Tynamo: these small bimbos arn’t much alone. But thy travel in schools that swarm and shock lovers.

603- Eelektirk: these eel like bimbo have a big appetite. She wraps around men like a snake and sucks large dicks. She leaves ring shaped hickies

604- Eelektross: having evolved she can crawl out of the ocean to find cocks to suck. Her hands have suckers that can caution as mouths so she can suck off three men at mince. Each mouth has ‘fangs’ to hook on to cock, it pumps electricity into dicks to make them and and erect so they can keep sucking for hours. They leave really big hickies.

605- Elgyem: thought to be a alien UFO. She can flood a person’s mind with erotic pictures so to distract men and she can make love. She is smart but awkward

606- Beheeyem: this alien bimbo has adapted to earth a bit has realized the more curves the better. She manipulated memories to make you think you have been dating for a long time. She likes to role play and try new experiences.

607- Litwick: this candle bimbo is soft like warm candle wax. The more she makes love the larger the flame on her head grows. She will melt in your hands

608- Lampent: this spooky bimbo hangs out in the street and glow with a seductive light to lure men in. They have a soft side though the visit hospitals and old folks homes to comfort the sick. The larger the flame they have the bigger the breasts

609- Chandelure: those who fall for this seductive gothic bimbo are charmed by her hypnotic flames and and large assets. But in love making she consumes you lust as fuel becoming incredibly bright. Men feel burnt out and placid when it comes to sex.

610- Axew: this dragon bimbo has tusks that uses to mark our territories and mates. Every time her tusk breaks it grows back bigger and stronger. Sometimes she does it on purpose to get bigger and stronger dildos.

611- Fraxure: this bimbo is violent and aggressive. Her tusks no longer grow back, so she takes extra good care of the ones she has. The tusks make it so that when they have lesbian sex when they kick out a pussy they rail it at the same time

612- Haxorus: these bimbos are tough and covered with armor. They fiercely protect their territory using their axe like tusks to challenge everyone. Surprisingly she is actually really kind, so just be a nice guy and she will be nice back. She still keeps her old tusks for dildos

613- Cubchoo: this ice bear bimbo is small and adorable. She however always has a running nose. Makes her look weak and vulnerable. She is surprisingly energetic.

614- Beartic: she is the war queen of the north. Large and strong she bulldozes over anything in her way. In perfect health she can make sex toys out of ice. It intimidates other artic bimbos

615- Cryogonal: this bimbo is a living ice sculpture. Her body is covered in beautiful snowflake tattoos. If her love making is too intense she will literally melt, don’t worry just throw her in the freezer she will come out fine with a new snowflake pattern and maybe biger breasts or butt depending on what she and her lover likes.

616- Shelmet: this armor bimbo wears a chastity belt. It takes a real seducer to get her to take it off. She has a odd relationship with Karrablast

617- Accelgor: having lost her shell in a one night stand with a karrablast she has become light and fast with ninja like movements. She is wrapped in a ninjas outfit that hugs her curves. She is stealthy enough that men and women have cummed without knowing why, it is usually Accelgor fault. Despite her speed underneath her ninja skin she's surprisingly thick and tender.

618- Stunfisk: this mermaid looks skinny from one angle and fat at another. She waits in the mud for a guy to step on her she then drags them in the mud does some wrestling and makes love. Her Galar cousin is stronger and latches on her lover like bear trap with her holds.

619- Mienfoo: these bimbos train in monasteries With martial arts. She isn’t the strongest but she knows lots of fast attacks. She is quantity of quality. Her training makes her disciplined in sex and combat.

620- Mienshao: these bimbos have long sleeve like fur on her arms. It makes her look elegant and calm, but really she is super horny and uses her speed attacks to go right for a mans rod. Her technique is deceptively fast, her fur makes it hard to tell her breast and waist size.

621- Druddigon: these large bimbos are solared powered. During the day they nap in the sun showing their backside to the world. During the night they live in caves hunting trainers and Pokémon. They are the queens under the mountain and love to hunt men. She looks brutish but takes care of her horde.

622- Golett: these robotic bimbo were made hundreds of years ago but are still working. But after so long they have gotten a little clumsy and tired. But a hot enough guy can recharge their batteries

623- Golurk: these robotic giantesses were built to protect trainers and Pokémon. They are really strong and never get tired. They are also exactly obedient to her owner. So watch your language because she takes the curse **** me as a order

624- Pawniard: these sharp bimbos like to see themselves as soldiers. They attack in groups and the one that makes the final blow gets the homer of having sex. But if you deferred them they Offer their bodies as tribute to a greater warrior. They love to sharpen their knives and to play chess

625- Bisharp: this proud bimbo has no mercy she leads Pawniard into battle and victory sky has sex she they win. However if she is beaten in battle her pride is crushed and she submits herself to her new master only fighting and making love to him. She is really good at chess. Her sex is dirty, just like her fighting. If anything happens to her helmet she feel like she can no longer fight and ugly

626- Bouffalant: these wild bimbos are cousins to tauros and miltank. They are very strong willed and head butt anyone they don’t like. They have thick fluffy hair and coat. The breasts of a miltank and the muscles of a tauros

627- Rufflet: a natural born fighter and lover no one takes this bimbo seriously because she is adorable and fluffy like a chick. This makes many a larger Pokémon underestimate her when she bangs them into submission

628- Braviary: these brave eagle bimbos fight for their friends and never retreat. She is known as the hero of the skies, the more scars she has the greater the respect. She is fit like a shoulder white a nice rack that doesn’t get in the way of flying. When with a trainer she is always throwing herself into perceived danger. Others on the team get a little jealous because they want to have sex with said danger.

629- Vullaby: this chubby bimbo’s wings are to small to fly, she is self conscience about her wait so she covers herself up with bones. Especially around her large posteriors. They only chase after Pokémon and trainers they think are weak.

630- Mandibuzz: this vulture bimbo really likes bones. She has bone jewelry, bone bra, none hair pin, bone earrings, and bone sex toys. She is always flying around looking for weakened Pokémon she can take advantage of while their down. She is a bit of a bully being incontrol of the relationship, if you stand up to her she cowers quickly. She has been known to steal Cubone’s dildo.

631- Heatmor: these anteater bimbos have long tongue that burns pleasantly when licking a dick. Her natural prey is Durant. Her tongue snakes into their cold steel pussy warming her insides

632- Durant: this ant bimbo is small but 10 times stronger than her size suggest. They work as a team to make elaborate love nests. They also team up to take down their natural predator Heatmor. They swarm to pin her down and use their nimble hands and pincers to work Heatmor pussy like it was building material

633- Deino: these dragon bimbos can’t really see well passed her long hair so she stumbles around eating or making love to whatever she bumps into that seems good.

634- Zweilous: this bimbo dragon has two heads! The do not get along and are always fighting over lovers. Despite sharing a body they always compete with each other leaving them gluttony satisfying and their men dry

635- Hydreigon: with three heads and six wings this bimbo goes on a rampage banging everything in site. All three heads get in the fun blowing off different guys while another guy works their booty and pussys. The center head is the leader so to train her you have to sweet talk that one.

636- Larvesta: this bimbo has a sunny disposition and is always running hot. She has five “horns” to use as dildos and have heaters in it to make her and her lovers even hotter.

637- Volcarona: Having blossomed from small to mature this bimbo is as hot as the sun. She is so big and bright it’s hard to look at her. Just being near her makes grass bimbos grow larger. Ice bimbos don’t like her because she melts their territory.

638- Cobalion: one of the legendary swords of justice this woman is calm and composed. She has a heart and body of steel, can order around unruly Pokemon with just a glare and commands respect. She doesn't like humans much.

639- Terrakion: one of the legendary swords of justice, she is the powerhouse of The group as well as the largest, she is rouwdy and fun and able to knock down a castle wall by charging it. That’s her mentality with sex also. She doesn't like humans much.

640- Virizion: one of the legendary swords of justice she is elegant cunning and fast the most femenine of the main trio. She dances around her opponents to confuse them then delivers the final blow of seduction with her sexy legs. She tries to keep her prejudice in check but she doesn't like humans either.

641- Tornadus: one of the legendary forces of nature, she has power over wind causing tornadoes to suck up trainers and Pokémon for her pleasure. Her lover body is shrouded in cloud of energy. She can take on a Therian form similar to a great bird so she can have pussy action

642- Thundurus: one of the legendary forces of nature, she has power over lightning, she submits whole armies to her authority and pleasure. Her lower body is shrouded in a cloud of energy, she can take on a Therian form similar to a nobel dragon so she can have pussy action

643- Landorus: one of the legendary forces of nature, she is the strongest and wisest of her sisters. Using both of their powers for creation instead of destruction. She is very generous places where she goes the crops grow in abundance, so do the bimbos. She is greatly loved emotionally and physically by trainers and Pokémon. She has a Therian form of a cunning monkey for pussy action

644- Reshiram: the legendary yang bimbo, she is large pure and white. She makes love to build a world of truth. She loves her sister Zekrom and loves even if they fight her favorite position is the 69 position

645- Zekrom: he legendary yin bimbo, she is large dark and black. She makes love to build a ideal world with electric power. She loves her sister Zekrom and loves the 69 position

646- Kyurem: this legendary bimbo represents the absence of yin and yang. She is large and cold like a ice queen. She makes love hoping to fill the void in her soul. She lusts after Reshiram or Zekrom hoping to fill her soul “and parts of her body” with either truth or ideals

647- Keldeo: the youngest of the legendary swords of justice, this bimbo has fiery red hair the billows begins her as she runs on water, her legs at long and beautiful but it is said she won’t come to her true, large busted, form till she reunited with the other swords of Justice. She is a great sword fighter if a bit arrogant and spirited. Despite having lost her family to humans in history she has forgiven them and urges her friends to do likewise though they treat her as the little sister of the group.

648- Meloetta: this famous muse bimbo has two forms her aria form with flowing hair that sings beautiful erotic songs. Then her pirouette form with her hair ties up so not to get In the way of her erotic dancing

649- Genesect: this bimbo was the ultiment man hunter in ancient times. In modern times her body was incomplete so the evil people that brought her back I modified her with cybernetics. She is now a cyborg bimbo that fucks like a cannon


	6. Kalos

650- Chespin: this optimistic bimbo doesn't sweat the small stuff. She is easy going and has soft quill like hair. Don’t tug it or else she will get angry and it will become sharp.

651- Quilladin: she has gained a lot of weight but she still isn’t worried, she is kind and gentle, she never starts a fight. She figures her weight will ward off the shallow people and leave her with a good man.

652- Chesnaught: this bimbo is huge and strong no longer out of shape she now goes full Amazon. She looks like she can tear a tank in half. But she is very kind, despite her looks she uses her strength to protect others. If you have hurt one of her friends feeling be ready for a word of hurt. When she finds love she is smitten and brought to tears of Joy. She is often the support for others relationships

653- Fennekin: this bimbo is very temperamental but she tries very hard to stay loyal to her trainer, she even tries role playing that he likes but usually messes up. She munches on twigs that are usually dick length, the larger the twigs get the closer she is to evolvement

654- Braixen: no longer needing to much on twigs she munches on dick. She loves to please her master. She does keep a twig in her tail that she uses to practice hand jobs and tail jobs, she can do them so fast the twig catches fire, she then puts it out by inserting it into her pussy.

655- Delphox: now with psychic powers she uses her dildo branch like a wand to do fire magic and sex magic. She gases into the cuter to come up with the best sexy role plays for her master. She also conjures up sexy illusions for both herself and her master

656- Froakie: this bimbo is small and happy go lucky. But don't be fooled she is alway on the watch for dick. She is covered in bubbles that are just modest enough to make a man's imagination go crazy. It also acts as a perfect lube.

657- Frogadier: this bimbo is fast she practice parkour to impress mates and also just jump on them. She can tackle a man from a 100 feet away. She is still covered in lube bubbles.

658- Greninja: this ninja bimbo can make sex toys out of water and has a crazy long tongue. She loves to toy with men she seduces like it was a assassination contract, when the time is right she stokes taking their virginity with her. (Note they may not actually be a virgin but she still likes the hunt)

659- Bunnelby: some think her a country bumpkin always digging fields, but it has made this bunny bimbo strong and durable in love making

660- Diggersby: Work around farms allows Bunnelby to evolve into this bimbo, the definition of strong thick, the big boss of the farm she can lifts boulders like they are nothing. She is often sought out to dig and lift at construction sites, she does love a good barn raising. Once this beefy bunny is done working for the day she loves to laze around with her lover.

661- Fletchling: this Robin bimbo is cute with a beautiful singing voice. She is easy to train, but in bed she is ferocious

662- Fletchinder: this bimbo is territorial to other bird bimbos. She is a bit of a pyro which makes her a good cook at the grill. She likes to spook other bimbos by making fires and after they tire out putting it out she moves in for the kill

663- Talonflame: this falcon bimbo is fast sharp and hot. She loves to pick on smaller bird bimbos as her “prey” she is so hot in love making some think she would catch fire if her warm soft feathers weren’t fire proof.

664- Scatterbug: this bimbo doesn't like bird Pokémon. She has a fluffy collar that catches the eye as the only clothing. It is covered with a fine dust that almost acts as lube. It can be used as makeup

665- Spewpa: this bimbo is in a silk sex doll mode. However her head is out of her silk cocoon so she can personally do blow jobs

666- Vivillom: this butterfly bimbo can have more than 18 different patterns on her wings depending on where they are from . They love to gather talking about the lovers from their homes and show off their wings and bodies

667- Litleo: these lion bimbos are curious and hot headed. The larger the “opponent” the Horner she gets. She lives with the pride until she is of age then kicked out and not slowed Back until she has lost her virginity

668- Pyroar: these fiery lion bimbos have a royal air to them. The himbos have large manes and beards but are usually lazy with a harem to please them, but if anyone threatens their family they fight with all their strength. The females are sleek sexy and dangerous, they take care of their Cubs please their leader and hunt for more lovers for themselves and their leader.

669- Flabebe: this fairy bimbo always has a flower. They come in all the colors of the rainbow. She wears flower bra, she is a bit nervous, she panics without a flower. She offers first aid to those that hurt themselves in sex

670- Floette: this bimbo takes care of flower beds, she can make beds and pillows out of flowers, she has a large flower that can be used as a dildo on other pokemon

671- Florges: this gorgeous bimbo lives in beautiful flower gardens, she cares for the flowers and people making love in the flowers. She is the lady in charge of her pre evolution and plant bimbos in her home. She is like a caring brothel matron.

672- Skiddo: one of the first bimbos to be domesticated she is placid and easy going. So long as she has sun on her back and water to drink she can keep making love indefinitely through photosynthesis

673- Gogoat: these proud mountain bimbos love to have trainers ride them, they can sense how horny trainers are by touching their horns, this empathic ability slows them to know exactly what king of love making they should do

674- Pancham: this panda bimbo tries to be intimidating but usually fails. She follows Pangoro like a henchman, she always chews on a leaf that does nothing. He can’t help being cute when people pat her head

675- Pangoro: this bimbo is big tough and scary. She prefers to talk with her fists. Surprisingly she doesn't tolerate bullies, so deep down she is a softy. She loves to tussle with other mussel bimbos. The bamboo in her mouth allows her to sense her surroundings so she can tell how tough and horny someone is

676- Furfrou: this aristocrat bimbo is snooty and elegant, she spends most of her time at salons trying new hairstyles. Grooming is important as a trainer. But if You do it right she will treat you like royalty in bed

677- Espurr: this fluffy bimbo always has a blank distant stare. Apparently she is super horny but combined that with her psychic powers she repressed it to keep a sex explosion from happening.

678- Meowstic: this fluffy bimbo has greater control over her powers. The males are mostly blue and defensive, the females are white and aggressive. They have super fluffy ears and tails and don’t mind using their power to get their way

679- Honedge: this sharp bimbo always has a sword and has the mentality of a warrior. When she finds a man she likes she wraps her blue cloth around them And acts as their weapon.

680- Doublade: these twin warrior bimbos work together in perfect unity to slash up any enemy or rivals. They also work in perfect unity on pleasing their master.

681- Aegislash: the twins have decided specialize skills one on defence and the other in offense. Together they make for a perfect warrior. They only make relationships with people they consider worthy of royalty. If their lovers are lacking in any department they let them know, harshly

682- Spritzee:the perfume bimbo, this pretty bimbo always smells nice, she eats lots of fruit that makes her smell even nicer. She is popular around woman always making them smell better.

683- Aromatisse: she fancy lady has such overwhelming smells anyone that smells them falls under her spell. She makes pleasant smells for men she likes and unpleasant smells for men she doesn’t like.

684- Swirlix: this sweet bimbo eats sweets and cum and nothing else. She is chubby and always has sticky sex. She loves to make sweets for her trainer and tries to make them fat.

685- Slurpuff: this chubby bimbo loves to bake and taste test her own dishes. Her sense of smell is so good she can tell the best ingredients just by smelling. She shares her sweets but saves the best for herself and her trainer

686- Inkay: this aquatic bimbo is a flasher, she dances and flashes her goods to men and poke On to get on their good side, she is a bit of a coward and when she cums it’s black like ink

687- Malamar: having overcome her fear she now has a dominating bordering on evil personality and uses hypnosis do dominate sailors into doing her bidding

688- Binacle: these two bimbos are stuck on the same rock and always fight. Who has the best butt who has the best boobs who gets to go first which the man we caught.

689- Barbaracle: these bimbos dude together to form a hive mind and large buxom Bimbo. She is a combination of several Binacle and rocks to make a powerhouse bimbo. And since they are technically several bimbos each limb is capable of independent love making

690- Skrelp: these bad tempered seahorse bimbos live making kelp and hate being disturbed. If a Pokémon comes near their territory they spray it with poison make love the kick them out not to be bothered

691- Dragalge: these bad tempered seahorse bimbos are like a mix of sirens and Amazons. The sink ships though force and make love with the crew hidden in their kelp forest

692- Clauncher: she has a large tight hand that she loves giving handjobs with, she can shoot water from it like a pistol so she tries to be cool like a cowboy to literally hunt prey. She has a terrible sense of balance though

693- Clawitzer: this tough bimbo has and really large and buff arm. She is pretty enough but she intimidates men into sleeping with her with the arm strong enough to tear steel. If you get a hanjob make sure she uses her left hand

694- Helioptile: these pleasant lizard desert goers get orgasmic energy from the sun when they see someone passed out in the desert they recharge them using sex.

695- Heliolisk: these generated bimbos have enough energy to power a skyscraper or recharge a whole team in the desert. She has powerful legs and thighs, and when she is very happy her neck frills go up making her look like the sun.

696- Tyrunt: this fossil bimbo was the princess of her time, she is selfishly and through a tantrum when she doesn’t get her way. She is very spoiled when it comes to mates, she tends to dump them for petty reasons

697- Tyrantrum: the fossil bimbo was the queen of the ancient world. She was the second largest bimbo of her time, she is super horny and bosses the other fossil bimbos around. And she is strong enough to back it up. With large breasts and a toned butt she had muscular legs and an filled stomach. Her arms were her secret weak soon. Also her eyes are a little weak so she pretends to be indifferent but really she can’t recognize anyone because she need glasses. She is very pissed that she isn’t a queen in the modern world

698- Amaura: this adorable fossil bimbos are amazingly kind and loving they lived in cold climates so they were large to generate heat. They were so kind they even got along with Tyrunts. When they orgasm it is said to cause auroras.

699- Aurorus: this fossil bimbo is usually quiet and kind. She is the biggest of the fossil bimbos. She was the only one the Tyrantrum couldn’t rule over. They were just too nice. They were known to wear crystal jewelry. On their ears, neck, navel, breasts, it all depended on the individual. While most are revived from fossils there was a few that were found frozen but alive in glaciers they know teach the new fossil bimbos their heritage

700- Slyveon: this pretty girl like all things sweet. She is adorable loves fashion and loves you. She also has a habit of trying to reform bad boys which attracts her to dragon types. She likes to be pampered as well.

701- Hawlucha: the wrestling bimbo she loves to show boat its moves and is great with submissions moves. She likes to go up against larger fighting bimbos and usually win, her biggest weakness is being distracted by fans

702- Dedenne: these hamster bimbos have antaneas that let them hear radio waves, This lets them hear the latest sex adivice and music, they love to broadcast their sex advantage to each other’s like a podcast. They love to sneak onto houses and steal electricity and sex toys

703- Carbink: this rocky bimbo is covered in shiny jewels. Most aren’t that valuable though, many think they would be rough and haughty but most are kind and generous. They have soft manes used to polish jewels and men’s rods. They are often sought other by gem hoarding trainers and Pokémon. Despite being incapable of evolution, there are rumors of a "Carbink Maiden" that becomes more beautiful than the others.

704- Goomy: the weakest of the dragon bimbos she is quite kind. Making love with her is slimy and squishy, anyone who tries to force themselves on her just ends up slipping off.

705- Sliggoo: this dragon bimbo has a hard time telling friend from food. She has poor senses using only her soft horns to sense the world around her, when making love her squishy slick body tries to cover her lover like she is eating them.

706- Goodra: these large dragon bimbos are the most affectionate of the dragon bimbos, don’t mistake her slimy thick body fool you she is absurdly strong. She loves to hug and **** people when she gets a trainer she never lets him go and always has his dick deep in her, or scissoring her if it’s a female trainer. If left alone even for a minute she cries pitiful tears that makes people’s heart’s break

707- Kelfki: these key bimbo’s pussy is like a complicated lock that only master locksmiths can unlock. She collects keys from all over and is trusted to protect the keys of vaults and banks. She also collects the keys of her favorite lovers if she leaves a house without their key you can assume they are bad lovers

708- Phanthump: this bimbo is the ghost of a bimbo that died lost in the woods and possessed a stump. Being made of wood she is carved quiet sexy if roughly. She is good at making potions and medicine that can be used as cure all’s and viagra

709- Trevenant: this tall spooky tree bimbo can control trees for ranch tentacle sex. She rapes lumberjack and loves tree lovers. Many forest Pokémon like and nest on her.

710- Pumpkaboo: these Halloween loving bimbos live in groups in large pumpkin patches. They came in all shapes and sizes. They glow like jack o lanterns and guide lost souls to the after life, after one last orgy.

711- Gourgeist: these jack o 'lantern bimbos come in all sizes but They all tend to have large pumpkin like hips and butts. They sing beautiful eerie songs, and long sexy hair. They are friendly in groups but if you sleep alone she is a bit sidistic in sex and love to see people squirm

712- Bergmite: these cold armored bimbos move in heards. They seem pretty emotionless ignoring any forms of seduction, even making love they just relate the chinks in their armor each time. So every time it’s like a virgin. They do enjoy sex they just don’t put effort in

713- Avalugg: the iceberg bimbo she is large, bulky and unstoppable. She makes love to whoever gets in her way. She carries bergmite on her back to encourage them to put effort into sex. She looks like an icy aircraft carrier when she does so.

714- Noibat: this bat bimbo loves to drink fruit drinks and have raves in dark caves. She picks the best fruit using sonar. She also uses sonar to find men with the largest ripest balls.

715- Noivern: these bat bimbos are the tough owners/bouncers of the cave raves. She is violent to anyone not invited and can only be calmed by trainers who offer her ripe fruit or ripe balls/ breasts depending on the trainers gender

716- Xerneas: this legendary bimbo represents life, she has proud antlers that shine with the seven colors of the rainbow. They say her lovers live forever. She sleeps for years in the form of a curvy tree but can still be fucked. They say her natural light of life makes those that come near her more furtile.

717- Yveltal: this legendary bimbo represents death, she has large proud wings that she uses to envelope her lovers. They say her lovers are immune to death. She absorbs the sexual life energy from horny people that gaze on her. She sleeps for years in the form of a cocoon. They say her aura of death allows for sex orgies with no worries of pregnancy.

718- Zygarde: this legendary bimbo represents balance of life and death in nature. She is made up of “cells” mini body that coming together to become busty and larger. They spy on how the word goes then combined bodies and memories into various forms, usually a naga like serpent, in her final form she is she is large and sexy enough to overcome Xerneas and Yveltal

719- Diancie: the rumored queen of the Carbinks, said to be a simple Carbink lifted up into Bimbo Royalty by Arceus, this rose colored bimbo is a kind ruler and can make presuppose gems with her hands, she makes jewelry that she believes reflects the inner beauty of a bimbo. In Her mega form she looks like an elegant crystal queen that shares her affection with all her followers, she wears a long royal gown that is still sexy

720- Hoopa: this tricky genie bimbo is super greedy. She uses her teleporting ring to steal valuables and sex toys. She once stole a castle to take the valuables and men. When stealing she has a small bimbo form, but her true form is a large demon spirit bimbo.

721- Volcanion: this large bimbo makes hot springs in the mountains away from humans. She has a crush on Magearna, but is a tsundere. Her body is warm to the touch and prone to steaming hot sex, expect to sweat till your a dried up husk if you can't handle her.


	7. Alola

722- Rowlet: this owl bimbo absorbs sunlight during the day so she can be active at night. She practice archery on the side. She can turn her head 180 degrees slow yo girl her to kiss her trainer while being railed in the behind. She loves to fall asleep on her trainers back

723- Dartrix: this owl bimbo is a bit of a dandy and a clean freak. If you don’t clean her inside and out she will stop listening to you. She carries leaf arrows and seldom misses so don’t make her angry. She is also a closet nerd

724- Decidueye: this bimbo has a Robin Hood complex, she fights perceived crimes by sneaking around unseen and shooting dildo arrows right up her enemies butt. She acts cool and calm but if caught by surprise she panics. She loves role play sex. And is a huge D&D nerd that always plays the archer

725- Liten: this cat bimbo’s fire is sleek and soft filed with oils that act as lube, but are also flammable. She doesn't show emotion even if she likes her trainer. She tends to get hairballs so you can tell how many men she has been with by how many colors are in the hair balls

726- Torracat: these cat bimbos are spoiled by their trainers they have sharp nails that end up scratching her trainers backs. She has a bell around her neck that rings like crazy when she has sex and also is the source of her heat.

727- Incineroar: this jacked muscle bimbo is selfish and violent. She needs a powerful trainer to rein her in. She likes to show off her wrestling moves and and during sex her loins grow so hot they catch on fire. She only fights tough opponents and really likes playing with kids. She beats the tar out of child molesters.

728- Popplio: this sea lion bimbo is very acrobatic and likes to dance, play, and clown around. She can make inflatable breasts out of bubbles and practices making them Bigger and bigger

729: Brionne: these sea lion bimbos love to dance and make inflatable bubble breasts. When she sees a dance or sex move she dosn’t recognize she practices both until she masters them. She acts as the clown of the team to keep everyone's spirits up.

730- Primarina: no longer a clown she is now a beautiful songstress, this mermaid like bimbo has a beautiful singing voice, using it she can control her bubbles to not only make inflatable breasts but entire inflatable bimbos. She sexually dances and teases Pokémon and trainers with her dancing and is quiet seductive, considered one of the most beautiful water types along with Milotic.

731- Pikipek: these woodpecker bimbos can pimp their pelvis at 16 times a second making bother the males and females some of the fasted love makers in the Pokémon world

732- Trumbeak: this bimbo’s sex moans are like musical interments. They all tend to be loud brass ones though. They have been known to carry seed i. Their mouth to spread it around. And yes we mean both kinds

733- Toucannon: these toucan bimbos have some of the most harmonious and loyal relationships known. They mate for life in the wild and will defend their family with their powerful beak. If you catch one let them know off the bat it’s a polygamist relationship or else she will shove her cannon blast beak where the sun don't shine

734- Yungoos: The mongoose bimbo she is always looking for food and dick, she tends to keep the other pest bimbos at bay but has become a nuisance herself on Alola. She eats and has sex all day then collapses when the sun sets. Her sharp teeth give her a dashing smile

735- Gumshoos: this patient bimbo prefers quality over quantity and stalks the trainer she likes. If you feel you are being followed by one just wait till sundown then she sleeps like a log. She only loses control when she sees rattata then she goes for quantity and they can’t do anything about it.

736- Grubbin: this grub bimbo has a soft body but strong jaws, she cuts tree bark to get the sweet lube from it. She has a fetish for electric bimbos.

737- Charjabug: this grub like bimbo is like a living battery, those who go on long camping trips like to bring her to charge their she’s toys

738- Vikavolt: this big bimbo is like a Flying Fortress, she gets her men by tasing her men then having her fun, her body is covered in conductinve armor plates and her fingers tingle like a railgun

739- Crabrawler: these vain bimbos think they are the best boxers and are obsessed with their image. If they lose in boxing or sex they freak out and faint. They like to be up high so the taker the lover the better

740- Crabominable: in the effect to be on top literally they got lost in icy mountains. They are now fluffy and so desperate for men they will jump on anyone they come across. They are great survivors and have bodies honed by the wilderness

741- Oricorio: this dancing bird bimbo has four different styles that affect its dancing and loving, even her appearance. Baile style: red with a Latin style twist she dances passionately and aggressively for lovers. Pom-Pom style: this cheerful yellow cheerleader is all about the high kicks and getting her lovers pumped. Pa'u Style: this pink hula dancer is calm and all about the hips, her sanding is hypnoticly relaxing and makes it easier to seduction her lovers. Sensu Style: this purple bimbo is all about Asian fan dancing. They cay she uses her fan like feathers to twist turn and cover herself it’s almost like performing a sacred ritual.

742- Cutiefly: these bimbos are like adorable flying puff balls. They may be small but are super cheerful. The can see auras and use it to find the best flowers. They also use it to find the most emotional of lovers to collect their “pollen and nectar”

743- Ribombee: hese fairly like bimbos make puffs out of flowers that she uses to attract mates. She is adorable and kind hearted sharing her sweets with good people or people that are going through a hard time. She volunteers her body to help heartbroken people.

744- Rockruff: this puppy bimbo is loyal to her trainer, if she got lost she would follow her master’s scent across the country to find them. She gets more aggressive and affectionate as she gets older until she is too much to handle

745- Lycanrock: this wolf bimbo can come in one of three forms. Her midday form is very loyal to her master and all about the breasts. Her midnight form is often disobedient, goading for rough sexand all about the butt. Her dusk form is rare and perfectly balanced between breast and butt. She is loyal and calm but has a passion that shows in combat

746- Wishiwashi: these mermaid bimbos are very small, nervous and weak. They cry when cornered because they are berouse to make sex. However when a bunch of them swim together they form a school that can take on many forms. The most common is a huge confidant Woman. They share a mob mentality and feed off of each other’s lust so act as one. So it really is like a bold giantess that even gyarados is scared of.

747- Mareanie: this aquatic bimbo is affectionate but her Medusa like hair is poisonous weakening all her lovers. She loves corsola and tries to force herself on them much to the dismay of corsola lovers

748- Toxapex: her curvy body hasn’t changed that much, her hair on the other hand has grown huge with a mind of its own. It hits men with poison spikes to weaken them. Then her hair wraps them up and brings them to her main body for some fun. The hair can even make some spiky dildos so that it can make out with several people at once male or female

749- Mudbray: these donkey bimbos might not look like much compared to other bimbos but they are super strong and stubborn. They love taking mud baths. And are among the best mud wrestlers

750- Mudsdale: the largest and strongest of the horse bimbos. She is tough and tireless, she can keep having sex for days without breaks. She never shows too much emotion whether it’s tired or externally ecstasy. They train their powerful arms and legs by mud wrestling, despite their tough and dirty exterior they can make a mud these makes the best mud masks. They secretly love being pampered

751- Dewpider: this aquatic spider bimbo has a fetish for deep sea diving. They always have a bubble helmet on them, they also use air bubbles to make their breasts and butt look bigger.

752- Araquanid: this spider bimbo likes diving so much she always has a water bubble around her head. She also always has water bubbles around her breasts. She keeps prey and valuables in her bubble breasts, despite her scary looks she is actually kind and if she sees week bimbos or trainers she holds them close to her breast for protection.

753- Fromantis: this bimbo sleeps in the sun all day and then wanders around at night. Their big selling point is their high hair that smells very nice. She is innocent and shy in a Forest filled with protective mother bimbos.

754- Laurantis: she looks like a warrior bug bimbo but really she is a kind grass bimbo. She dances with seductive grace. People come to her attracted by her dancing and sweet scent and once they are a fan she has her way. She doesn't like lazy people. Most people think she's bug type but she's actually grass

755- Morelull: these mushroom bimbos has glowing spores and breasts. When making love they suck all the energy and sperm out of their lovers. Since it’s so intense she tries not to stick to one lover for too long for fear of permanently draining them.

756- Shiinotic: these mushroom bimbos have huge glowing breasts that attract Pokémon and trainers into their woods. One in they have a orgy sucking all the sexual energy out of their lover then toss them out once they are dry. They get into territory fights with Parasect that fills areas with spores that make people sex crazy

757- Salandit: the females emit a burning gas that is laced with pheromones that makes men her slaves. She loves to boss men around and makes them give her most of their food making her plump and large.

758-Salazzle: this plump Queen is sadistic and makes a harem of males to do her bidding. She gets people to do her bidding using pheromones and her curves. The female Salandit in her harem have the goal to become even curvier and overthrow their leader. They are very deceitful and untrustworthy. But darn if they aren’t sexy. Their are no himbo versions of them

759- Stufful: this bimbo looks as soft and cuddly as a stiff animal. She hates to be touched though, if anyone tries to make a move on her she flails around and knocks them on their back. When making love it’s on her terms or nothing.

760- Bewear: this large cute teddy bear bimbo looks like she is wandering around giving soft hugs. But in reality she embodies death by snu snu. She she hugs trainers and Pokémon with a spine breaking embrace and humps them till their partner has nothing left but a broken pelvis. They are among the most dangerous of bimbos and their home is dictated off limits

761- Bounsweet: this bimbo is sweet cherubic and ditzy. She has a very pleasant smell that attracts Pokémon and trainers. She can make juice that everyone loves. Some can be positive over Bounsweet but she is too ditzy to care.

762- Steenee: this tomboyish bimbo has really nice legs. She is super energetic always doing some activity and trying to be helpful. She doesn't really care about the quality of her work though so sometimes she just makes a mess. She is constantly being hit on but she doesn't care and just makes love to whoever catches her fancy

763- Tsareena: this fine bimbo has really nice legs. She has an aggressive personality developed over the time spent with people hitting on her Steenee form and loves to crush dirty minded trainers and Pokémon beneath her heel while laughing boisterously. She is the poster girl for elegance and beauty for a lot of salons, but loves to dominate men. The only men that she actually likes are those that are kind to Bounsweet, she tries to be a big sister to her ditzy pre evolution. Some trainers not that the evolution from Steenee to Tsareena made their pokemon more diificult to handle and selfish.

764- Comfey: this flower child is always making flower chains and crowns. She is covered in a floral scented oil that acts as a great lube. Taking a bath with one is not only erotic but is great for your skin. She likes to hang from her lovers neck like a lei

765- Oranguru: these sage like Bimbo lives alone deep in the jungle, they are kind to other bimbos in the jungle teaching them medicine, farming, and sex. She then asks for sexual favors. Many trainers come to her looking for wisdom which she gives in exchange for sex.

766- Passimian: these monkey bimbos form troops of Between 20-30. The troops compete in friendly competition to see which is the best. Their teamwork in sex is flawless, the one tho can have sex the longest is the leader.

767- Wimpod: this cowardly bimbos are super shy. They are natural cleaners so when they find a trainer they like they clean their home when they aren't looking. If by some miricle she is brave enough for sex she will like her lover clean

768- Golisopod: this warrior bimbo is the champion of the sea floor. She is calm, collected and brave. She is fit yet womanly with natural armor. She protects the weak and is still a total clean freak

769- Sandygast: created by the sexual emotions of Pokémon that have sex on the beach. They posses sand sculptures and try to date those with good crafting skills to make Themselves curves and sexier.

770- Palossand: she is a terrible sculpture and can only repair her sand body. She possesses men to sculpt her a large busty body, depending on their skill she rewards them with mind blowing sex that drains them dry

771- Pyukumuku: the sea cucumber bimbo. She looks like a living flesh light. She lives in shallow seas and clogs up the beach. However she spits out her inner body that looks like a fit lifeguard woman. Her inner body is flexible and tough and will Bitch slap anyone that messes with her.

772- Type Null: the anti legendary bimbo, she was artificial created to take on ultra beast bimbos and legendary bimbos. She was made with the best qualities of several types. Water type lube, bug type pheromones, the endurance of ground types, fluffiness of normal types, and many more. Her powers made her berserk so she is forced to wear a heavy helmet to restrict her sexiness. This makes her feel lonely and a bit of a freak, it takes a kind master to bring about her true potential.

773- Silvally: having been released from the lab she was created in she met a trainer that taught her love. She destroyed her own restriction mask and now has ultimate flexibility and skill. Using genetic memories she can mimic techniques and skills from any type. She glows silver from her external powers and was given the name by the trainer that freed her.

774- Minior: the meteorite bimbo. She lives in the atmosphere and when she is horny enough she falls to earth. She is covered in a hard shell, and can only return to the atmosphere by having enough sex to break her shell expose her soft cosmic body and have enough ecticy to send her back to the heavens. Their cores come from different colors

775- Komala: this koala bimbo is fluffy and always asleep. She is always hugging a log like dildo or body pillow, she even humps In her sleep. When caught he uses her trainer as a body pillow and will keep humping Him even when their both asleep.

776- Turtonator: this Asian turtle bimbo lives in volcanic areas. She causes explosions to confuse trainers and Pokémon then snaps them up and has her way. She has explosive organisms.

777- Togedemaru: the chubbiest of the electric mouse bimbos she is plump, rolly polly, she is soft and well rounded, but if you do something she doesn't like her fur gets spiky and feels like a taser.

778- Mimikyu: this lonely Pokémon spends all its life under a bedsheet disguise as pikachu of its own making. Much to the disappointment of others because her curves stand out against the disguise. The only person able to see its true form is their trainer but after the night is done they remember the sensation but not what she looked like.

779- Bruxish: this mermaid loves to hunt men. She has plump lips and and long eyelashes. She is none for her predatory love making but intimidated men into making love with her. even Sharkpedo thinks she is too aggressive.

780- Drampa: this gilf dragon is the kindest and most friendly of dragon types. She lives deep in the mountains but comes to towns to trade with the people and play with the children. Once a child has reached manhood she teaches them personality the wonders of sex. If any bimbo breaks her kids hearts she will personally teach them the meaning of pain. Even going so far to burn down the bully’s house.

781-Dhelmise: this large bimbo builds her sailor girl body out of old shipwrecks she finds on the bottom of the sea. Her seaweed creeps and wraps around objects to build her body, it also creeps over her lovers wrapping them like a wet mummy.. She loves big boys and can even ko a wailord with her love making

782- Jangmo-o: this valiant bimbo trains like a warrior monk. She practices every day to be the best fighter and lover, she gets better every day

783- Hakamo-o : these warrior bimbo dance a war dance to hype themselves up for sex. Once done they give a war shout that scares weak willed lovers away. Once their hyped they won’t stop till they cum at least once, the more sex she has the more her scales becoming sharper and stronger.

784- Kommo-o : this dragon bimbo is like a warrior monk, her moves are similar to dancing as her scales jingle. Legend says she trained to fight a great darkness and plan to defeat it in a battle of love. Despite her skills she has no desire to hurt weak trainers or Pokémon, she protects them and trains them to be stronger while humbling powerful bimbos

785- Tapu-Koko: the guardian deity of Melemele island. She is curious and likes to summon lighting to charge her love making. She may be the guardian deity but has a hair trigger temper and doesn't like being bossed around, being demanded by her worshipers just ticks her off

786- Tapu-Lele: the guardian deity of Akala island. She is seen as a goddess of health, but there's a such thing as too healthy, and she didn’t care who she infects. Her blessings cause bimbos libidos to get jacked up to 11 and loose all rationality, she enjoys watching the feral orgys of healthy animals.

787- Tapu-Bulu: the guardian deity of Ula’ula island. She is the strongest and most muscular of the deities and the guardian of plants and agriculture, she is insanely lazy though. She just lays around all day mastrabating, she strengthens grass bimbos for her pleasure and attracts lovers by ringing the bell on her tail, she beats the tar out of the ones that sees her as weak because she’s lazy

788- Tapu-Fini: the guardian deity of Poni island. She is a goddess of water currents that makes pure water that can clean any impurities making a bimbo like a virgin. Hating to get her hands dirty with seduction he creates a fog that messes with people’s minds making them see sexy illusions, she lives making her ideal orgys and watching.

789- Cosmog: the legendary bimbo of the stars, she used to only be known by royalty, she is very curious and has no fear. She she just walks up to random people and starts humping them with her space cloud body. Then something shining catches her eye and she leaves her lover thinking it was just a dream.

790- Cosmoem: this legendary bimbo is a cocoon for the stars. She may be stuck in sex doll form but she radiates sexual energy, she attracts men with high vitality to help charge her eveloition. It’s like having sex with a star of a science fiction movie

791- Solgaleo: the legendary bimbo of the sun. This lioness has a full mane shaped like the sun. She is noble proud and strong, with sun sized breasts. She guards her lovers from the threat of the ultra bimbos.

792- Lunala: the legendary bimbo of the moon. This bat woman’s wings are crescent moon put together to make a full moon. She is noble proud and strong, with a moon sized butt. She guards her lovers from the threat of the ultra bimbos.

793- Nihilego: this ultra bimbo is jellyfish like and acts like a little girl with the same proportions. However she is parasitic one she finds a host and possess it to enhance her form into that of mature well endowed woman. Once possessed they become aggressive and dominant.

794- Buzzwole: this ultra bimbo is known for her swollen body. She has swollen muscles and swollen breasts. That she shows off to both seduce and intimidate. She gorges herself on cum and pussy juice so to swell her belly and body even more. She is never satisfied.

795- Pheromosa: this elegant insect like Pokémon is thinner then the usual bimbo. She is very self important and sees everything as beneath her. Being a ultra beast she is from a Pokémon dimension that is even more bimbo then this one, and such thinks all other Pokémon are small time. Only her trainer can snap her out of her hottie attitude.

796- Xurkitree: this ultra bimbo has long vibrating the tentacles that she uses to stimulate herself and her lovers. She likes wearing spikes and is a bit of a punk

797- Celesteela: this ultra bimbo wears bamboo armor that hides her tall curvy body. She has an unhealthy obsession with firearms and rockets, she thinks of herself a modern Cupid.

798- Kartana: this ultra bimbo looks like a sexy origami sculpture. She lives by a samurai code and guards her master in matters of honor and sex.

799- Guzzlord: this ultra bimbo is large chubby and has a nightmare fueled sense of fashion. She is always eating and threatens to eat her lovers”sexual speaking” her only good side is when she is eating

800- Necrozma: this dark ultra bimbo devours light seeking to restore her true form. She possesses solgaleo and lunala to steal their light, breasts, and butt. It’s said she can only be purified into her ultra light dragon form by a chosen trainer.

801- Magearna: this robotic bimbo was made 500 years ago by a genius as a friend and maid for a princess. Her core is a lust heart that can feel the emotions of humans and Pokémon. Her robotic body was made to be the perfect sex toy

802- Marshadow: this shadow bimbo is shy and doesn't like to show herself. She hides in trainers’ and Pokémons’ shadows imitating there sex techniques until she masters them. Still shy she sneaks into rooms and makes love when the trainers is asleep.

803- Poipole: this ultra bimbo is friendly for an ultra bimbo. She is the starter bimbo from her own world, she has a wicked laugh while love making and injects her opponents with her needle like finger to pump them full of love poison

804- Naganadel: this ultra bimbo is strong like a dragon and has a psycho nurse fetish. Her breasts and belly is swollen with hundreds of liters of love juice. When overwhelmed she slays it on to her lovers with her needle like appendage. Her love juice is sticky, addicting, and causes major sex drive. It makes for a sticky orgy.

805- Stakataka: this ultra bimbo is huge and built like a fortress. Each “stone” of her body is actually an individual bimbo that forms one large curvy body. She is steadfast and loyal, but when she gets moving she is as unstoppable as a mountain.

806- Balcephalon: this ultra bimbo acts like a clown acting funny and getting chummy with trainers and when the time is right she strikes like a firework having explosive orgasm. She loves fireworks and colorful sex.

807- Zeraora: this electric cat bimbo is as fast as a cheetah and is an expert in fighting. Her body is sleek and muscular she is a woman’s champion in fighting and only takes lovers that matches her wild style.

808- Meltan: this bimbo’s body is mostly made of liquid metal making her able to bend it into many sexy shapes. She eats metal to make her body larger and her only solid parted are a few nut shaped cores, one of which acts as pussy that you can literally screw.

809-Melmetal: this bimbo can create metal out of nothing making her able to make silver liquid metal girl clones. Her core body is large and muscular having liquid metal coat her metal skeleton. A great mix of hard and soft. Legend tells of a metal giantess that would shoot lightning to submit armies to her will. But really it was a melmetal filled with Gigantamax energy.


	8. Galar

810- Grookey: this monkey girl with her stick dildo beats on and drums asses and her own pussy with a rhythm to get her pumped as well as the plants and bimbomon around her

811- Thwackey: with her two dildo sticks the faster at drumming she is the more respected she is among the tribe. She can get so pumped in love making they don't realize that they've cum or that their lover has passed out

812- Rillaboom: these large bimbos have a stump drum that they organize the rhythm of orgys with. Dispite their intimidating size they are actually really peaceful and gentle trying to spread harmony, though when danger approches they will loudly beat on their drums, or pound on their chest as a sort of warcry. When filled with gigantamax energy the whole forrest becomes their drum set. The vibration rhythm have people wondering if it’s their drum beats or love making.

813- Scorbunny: this little bunny girl loves to run around. The more she runs the hornier and hotter she gets. She has very soft feet and toned legs

814- Raboot: this rabbit bimbo is soft and warm but very serious about her work outs and does not like to be disturbed during them, She is always training her legs to have the best lower body technique, her foot job feels like a hand job

815- Cinderace: this hot bunny is sleek and fast. Built for running and soccer she is great at both offense and defense if you know what I mean. She can be a bit controlling in the relationship but just wait till she starts showboating then you can take advantage. They're known to enjoy working out, especially long runs, so fitness is also a must for any trainer hoping to use one of these ladies, Cinderace are also quite serious about exercise and have even been known to disobey or even leave trainers who they feel have slacked off and become lazy. Filled with gigantamax her fire ball and breasts can grow in diameter exceeding 300 feet

816- Sobble: this bimbo is a bit shy and kind of a cry baby. She camouflage herself so people won’t see her cry but when they do it activates a protective instinct causing trainers and Pokémon to cuddle and comfort them

817- Drizzile: after being pampered in its pre evolution this bimbo is lazy and makes sex traps and toys so she doesn’t have to do any of the work in love making. Don’t be folded she is very cleaver in getting what she wants

818- Inteleon: now confident and cleaver this tall beauty knows a thousand sex tricks and using its eyelids can pick out a foes orgasmic weaknesses and pleasure them in a way that makes them Inteleon servant. They're known for their sleek bodies and skill at infiltrating into unsuspecting people's beds. When filled with gigantamax energy her tail, legs, and but grow so huge people think she’s on a sniper tower. She can find a and snipe a horny dick from over 9 miles away

819- Skwovet: this squirrel bimbo is found everywhere, her cheeks are always filled with berries and “nuts” and she gets upset is she isn’t eating or blowing someone off or snacking

820- Greedent: this chubby bimbo is very gluttonous, her tail is filled with food and sex toys that are always falling out but she hardly notice since her mind is always on the next dick/pussy to suck

821- Rookidee: this little bird bimbo learns with every battle. Even against larger foes she learns in defeat so next time it will be a victory. In bimbo terms the more sex she has the better she is and the stronger she grows. Even bad sex she can learn from making her the perfect partner for a novice virgin trainer.

822- Corvisquire: having had many terrible lovers this bimbo has learned how to more accurately judge an opponents sex skills and use tools to make them theirs. This usually involves ropes and impromptu dildos

823- Corviknight: these powerful bimbos look like the black knights of the sky. Strong and covered in black steel armor they terrify their foes and have the streanght to take on many lovers and even the speed to keep up with a jet engine. Despite their looks they are honorable and chivalric often taking people on their backs like taxis or watching over roads to protect those traveling on them.

When filled with Gigantamax energy she becomes a giantess with glowing red feathers. Her wing beats are like a hurricane and she has 8 large feathers on her back that she can launch like dildo missiles. She has a hard time remembering her code and become a rouge knight

824- Blipbug: this nerdy bimbo has large glasses like eyes. She isn’t very good at fighting so she usually lives in gardens and libraries gathering information that it can use to attract people. She is a real book worm bimbo.

825- Dottler: shut up in her shell this bimbo has physic powers that allows her to make perfect sex dream worlds in her shell. She often brings men into these worlds. Weather physically or mentally is unknown

826- Orbeetle: this lady bug like bimbo is very smart and ready to experience the world she read about, though her expectations are as high as her knowledge so if they can't be fulfilled she'll move on to find someone who can sustain ehr desires both physically and mentally.

When filled with Gigantamax energy she is overwhelmed for a desire for sexual knowledge, she dominates the mind of anyone nearby and abducts them ufo stile for sex experiments

827- Nickit: this Fox bimbo is a expert thief. She specializes in stealing dick when trainers and their team are asleep

828- Theivul: this Fox bimbo is a cocky thief, she chooses a target stalks them and makes love with them when they least expect it. Boltons are her natural enemy so she delights in stealing their lovers and teasing them

829- Gossifleur: this plant bimbo drifts in in the wind dancing. When she lands she anchors her feet on the ground and belly dances to attract people into catching her

830- Eldegoss: this bimbo has a large white Afro hairdo. No matter how much you pluck it always grows back so it is used to make clothes that feel as soft and warm as large breasts. She has a secret love of disco

831- Wooloo: this sheep bimbo is covered in soft wool and has large breasts. Her breasts grow in comparison to her wool so if she goes to long without a sexual sheer she can’t move. People are quite fond of their peaceful and kind nature and will dote on them inseccently.

832- Dubwool: this bimbo has super bouncy breasts that will bounce you back like a trampoline. Her horns are intimidating but they only use it to attract the opposite sex. They are very bad at fighting but usually put on an aggresive posture to scare people off from treating them like wooloo

833- Chewtle: this Turtle bimbo has a big ache in her teeth. She is skilled in other ways but she always wants to suck something. However she can be overeager so beware of blowjobs you might need to go to the hospital

834- Dreadnaw: these aggressive turtles actively hunt men to tackle and give blowjobs. She is faster then she looks and her neck and extend to get at any sick. Don’t tick her off or else she will bite your dick off.

The Gigantamax energy actually makes her kinder their are legends of a kaiju like one chewing up a mountain and using the rubble to stop a flood. But it might have just used the mountain as a dildo and actually caused the flood as she came.

835- Yamper: this adorable puppy bimbo is well trained in bearding other bimbos. She has a adorable heart shaped but that generates her electricity. Is is a bit chubby because she loves to be showered with affection and treats. They've recently become quite popular among families

836- Boltund: this loyal bimbo is the guard dog of region. Used in hunting, guarding areas and protecting people she has lost all her weight and has a athletic bod built for distance running. However give her a few good pets and she will fall back to her puppy mentality. She hates Thievul for having no loyalty to any one lover. If caught she “teaches” her a hard lesson

837- Rolycoly: this bimbo’s skin is so dark She has been mistaken for a coal golem. She was first found in coal mines and can even eat it. The more she eats the hornier and hotter she gets.

838- Carkol: this dark bimbo can actually make coal in her furnace like stomach. She is popular with colder areas to help keep the heating bill down. Surprisingly she doesn’t like gold diggers or people that just want to make money off her. Also prepare for a lot of winter cuddling and dirty sex. They're body shape makes them rather rigid though.

839- Coalossal: usually a peaceful giant if she catches anyone messing with a mine, kids, or the environment ironically, she becomes a rage volcano. But while in control she is a kind and general lover thinking about others.

When filled with Gigantamax energy she is a giant whose heat acts as a beacon bringing lovers to her. During one particular bad winter she saved several cities by making a month long orgy.

840- Applin: this small bimbo spends most of her time hidden in a large apple. But if you do see her she has cute apple sized breasts and a apple shaped butt. If you want one just offer it apples and it will cling close to you for portection and food

841- Flapple: If an Applin eats too many sour apples it will evolve into this flying bimbo has a abrassive and tart personality. It enjoys using a apple acid that makes her lovers skin quiver in anticipation. She can curl up in a apple shape that she cocoons her special lovers with.

Filled with Gigantamax energy she becomes much more sweet with a perfume that makes people pass out with pleasure. They say if a Gigantimax Flapple is ever in the presence of a Gigantimax Appletun something magical will happen.

842- Appletun: Applin that eat too many Sweet Apples and gorge themselves turn into this large bimbo. This homey plump bimbo is as kind and sweet as apple pie. She loves to feed kids and doesn’t mingle her lovers nibbling her. They leak a sweet nectar out of most orfices making not only thier neather juices but also their breast excretions and saliva taste of the sweetness.

When filled with Gigantamax energy the cums so hard she drowns people in a flood of apple cider pussy juice. They say if a Gigantimax Appletun is ever in the presence of a Gigantimax Flapple something magical will happen.

843- SIlicobra: this snake bimbo swallows sand and stores them in her breasts. It makes them larger but heavier. When startled she spits out the sand and hides. She hates being deflated

844- Sandaconda: this bimbo can carry over 200 pounds of sand. So she has padding in all the right places. If she ever runs out of sand she becomes disheartened

Filled with Gigantamax energy this giant lamia is filled with so much sand her proportions are ridiculous. With more sand swirling around giving anyone to close some free plastic surgery

845- Cramorant: this bird bimbo is very strong but also very stupid only thinking of her next meal and the next dick to choke on. She prefers mermaid Pokémon dicks but can can swallow surprising sizes of dicks. She sucks so hard it can be mistaken as vore thankfully she can’t swallow.

846- Arrokuda: this fresh water mermaid is a skilled hunter and is very proud of her jaw line. After making love she becomes sluggish and that’s when Cramorant takes advantage of her

847- Barraskewda: one of the most sporty bimbos she is fit, fast, and athletic, able to swim miles without a break. Despite her vicious looks she is a tasty lover

848- Toxel: this bimbo’s skin is covered in poison and electricity that makes her lovers skin tingle, they're still rather inexperienced and young, making them prone to fits and mood swings

849- Toxtricity: this bimbo has two variants, yellow and blue, but both love rock music. The amped form has yellow hair is overly aggressive blasting notes on the strings in her breasts generating electricity and likes to partying hard and cutting loose to get her high. The low key form has blue hair isn’t as outspoken but is very proud and looks down on others she is always playing music on her chest to fill the room with her presence and base

Filled with Gigantamax energy she is on a rocker bender causing a crazy rock party that she ends up smashing a huge guitar made from her electricity. The clean up is a nightmare

850- Sizzlepede: this centipede like bimbo has yellow circles on her breasts and belly that she can warm up at will. She wraps around her victims/lovers toasting them and nibbling them, cuddling is her favorite past time.

851- Centiskorch: this tall centipede like bimbo is very aggressive and uses flame like whips to catch her lovers so she can coil around them, those who don't satisfy her end up burned.

When Filled with Gigantamax energy she is like a flaming dragon of doom. Wrapping and stealing many loves she is so hot she can cause storms

852- Clobbopus: this sporty octopus bimbo is vey curious unfortunately her form of curious means punching things. She doesn’t mean anything by it thou and is a bit naive. Some times she rips off her own tentacle to use as a dildo for herself and friends. She doesn’t mind because she knows they will grow back

853- Grapploct: this bimbo is very muscular and is a expert of wrestling and maritial arts holds. Though some mistake it as a form of sexy yoga. She leaves the sea looking for lovers and then goes back to the water for rest. Her ability to twist both their body and their lovers into interesting poses is popular among the housewife community and there's even a famous book of poses based on Grappleoct.

854- Sinistea: this ghost bimbo possesses teas cups. She loves having sexy tea parties. Some possess antiques and others replicas. But only a true conisour of tea and pussy can tell the difference. Her tea is very bad though. Due to the rarity of this pokemon's preffered teacup there are many forgaries floating around making those who have authentic cups all the more adored.

855- Polteageist: this bimbo has upgraded to teapot. Her breasts and pussy leak tea. She has learned how to brew good tea that can hypnotize her lovers and tea enthusiasts. If anyone ticks her off she sprays them with hot tea. Most are living in forgary pots, but those in authentic ones are considered to be extra rare and more attractive in some circles

856- Hattena: this small cute bimbo is a empath. She doesn’t like people with negative or strong emotions and just likes to cuddle with those showing affection love and arousal.

857- Hattrem: she act like she has a kind demeanor but if you have to strong of emotions near her “even lust towards her” she will silence them, violently.

858- Hatterene: tired of being around overly horny lovers and trainers in the modern world she lives in the woods where only a pure hearted champions of emotion can find her. Anyone she deems unworthy she dominates with her mind to be her servant till she is bored. Her hair can surrond her body like a robe and underneath she takes the time to pleasure herself constantly. Those who distrub her masturbation sessions are sought out and punished by her.

Filled with Gigantamax energy she loses control of her own emotions and becomes a raging goddess who dominates the mind of anyone in rage to change them into how she sees fit to pleasure her.

859- Impidimp: Mostly male but with some females these imps feast off sexual energy. They sneak into homes and put porn and sex toys around to make the couples in them to be more aroused. They also try to make couples frustrated so they cheat with them. The males love the smell of pussy juice and the female love the smell of cum

860- Morgrem: it pretends to be submissive to draw lovers close where it then takes advantage of them. They are cleaver and manipulative drawing lovers into the dark woods to make love in their secret lairs. As creepy as she act she helps farms out when people aren’t looking because she actually likes people and doesn’t want to cause real harm.

861- Grimmsnarl: this Pokémon is large and strong enough to beat most fighting types. Covered in long hair they can controls it like extra limbs for crazy orgies or extra power.

Filled with Gigantamax energy story get a bodybuilding body with really nice legs. In the past they they have had to stop Hatterene In Gigantamax form

862- Obstagoon: this bimbo is a tough punk. she is super intimidating and just loves messing with other bimbos like a hooligan. She loves the band kiss. She also loves to pose. If she latches onto the idea of having sex with someone she'll obstruct their path until they give her what they want, there are reports of them even keeping their trainers trapped in their own homes for nearly a week.

863- Perrserker: This Viking like cat bimbo is known for it's brash personality and steely exterior. More likely to try beating you up than acutally have sex with you trainers able to calm and collect these beasts are considered very skilled.

864- Cursola: that large ocean bimbo is covered in ectoplasm that makes men hard just by a touch. She makes love to remember the times her ocean reef was filled with life and love.

865- Sirfetch'd: after surviving many battles and lovers she is a great experienced warrior with a shield and a huge leek that acts as a lance and dildo. Should their leek ever break they retire from battle and competition to settle down and start a family.

866- Mr/Mrs. Rime: this bimbo loves to act old timey dancing with a bowler hat and a cane. She knows a lot of really old sex techniques though given her old school style she's more conservative than most modern bimbos.

867- Runerigus: a sexy statue with a mural carved on the body her shadow energy expands her breasts and butt. If you touch her shadow she’s will show you legendary battles and orgies but if you can't withstand the flashback your spirit will become trapped forever. They say the pattern on Runerigus body is actual a depiction of an ancient fertility goddess and that the Yamask and Runerigus that take these slabs are actually her worshippers that had their souls banished in a failed ritual.

868- Milcery: these bimbos look like goo girls made of cream. They are sweet, kind, and considered good luck to aspiring bakers. They love the “cream” of their lovers and we can guarantee none of that cream ends up in their baking

869-Alcremie: this bimbo is like a cake and come in many varieties and flavors. To evolve she must be “mixed” well in bed and the way she's mixed during evolution will determine her coloring. She treats her lovers to desserts made from berries she has grown and cream from her own breasts.

Filled with Gigantamax energy she looks like a huge decorated wedding cake. Cream endlessly pours from her body. Her breast milk is so thick it’s filled with over 100,000 kilocalories Of tasty goodness. She also likes finding Gigantamax men because the harder she gets pounds the harder she gets

870- Falinks: she is actually six bimbos working together as one like soldiers. Five are troopers and one is the brass they follow. They work in perfect harmony in orgies constantly changing positions, but the leader unit is always the most respected and given first dibs one lovers.

871- Pincurchun: this sea worm bimbo munches on seaweed and has internatl generation that charges her spines. She tears them off to use as a changed dildo for about three hours.

872- Snom: his cute snow worm girl lives in cold areas eating snow that is piled up. The more snow she eats the larger her breasts grows

873- Frosmoth: this elegant moth bimbo is like a ice fairy flying around the mountain. But to anyone desecrates the mountains she turns total ice queen on them. No one is really sure how large her breasts and butt really are because she is covered in a fluffy fur that leaves people guessing, but those who've been intimate with Frosmoth describe their bodies as surprisingly warm and beutiful.

874- Stonjourner: this bimbo has some of the largest and longest legs of the region. They are very into nature loving to watch the sun and making love with nature Pokémon and trainers. Once a year at specific time and date they gather in a circle. People aren’t sure why but some think they have a orgy when no one is looking

875- Eiscue: this penguin bimbo is very embarrassed by her face so wears a ice mask with lots of makeup. When her mask breaks she has a worried expression that many find cute.

876- Indeedee: The males make perfect butlers and females make perfect maids. They feed off of positive emotions so the happier they make their masters they stronger they get. The females are really great with kids and know how to switch from nurse maid and sexy maid when needed.

877- Morpeko: she acts like a pikachu wannabe but is a terrible gluten. If she doesn’t get enough food and cum she goes into hangry mode and bullies her way into getting all the men and food she wants.

878- Cufant: this adorable elephant bimbo is very strong able lift over 5 tons with no problems. She works hard in construction and mining and is the desire of every body builder lover.

879- Copperajah: these large elephant bimbos were brought from a distant land long ago and are now a part of Galar society. They live in herds and work well with humans. Their trunks are really strong and used as a extra limb or sex toy. Their bodies are strong and powerful, but cold and metalic to the touch

When Filled with Gigantamax energy she is so huge and strong that she destroy a mountain with her lustful moans

880- Dracozolt: due to a bad archeologists mix up this fossil bimbo is a mix up. Her lower half is very thick. Her upper half is is petite but filled with stimulus but her lower half is thick and juicy leaving her with a major pear shape

881- Arctozolt: due to a bad archeologists mix up this fossil bimbo is a mix up. A tropical bimbo was mixed with a arctic one so though she has a large body she is always covered in goosebumps and shivering

882- Dracovish: due to a bad archeologists mix up this fossil bimbo is a mix up. A top ocean and land predator were mixed together she is very aggressive and great at hunting lovers. But she hasn’t to contently switch between land and sea to breath so is always quick about things

883- Arctovish: due to a bad archeologists mix up this fossil bimbo is a mix up. A miss match of ancient ocean bimbos. This mermaid is well armored and lethargic

884- Duraludon: these steel bimbo is tall shinny and strong but has sensitive skin. So she lives in isolated areas where she can relax and despite a bulky apperance can be surprisingly light weight

Filled with Gigantamax energy she grows to the size of a skyscraper and can make love without working about her skin. She also uses smaller buildings as dildos

885- Dreepy: this ghost bimbo is pretty weak but always travels in packs to make up for it. Prepare to be ganged up on but one seperated from the pack can make for a nice partner.

886- Drakloak: bigger and stronger she she could defiantly work on her own. But after evolution has developed a bit of a MILF like personality doting on Dreepy. If she doesn’t have one she clings to what ever small bimbo is nearest till she gets her dreepy back. She is very clingy

887- Dragapult: when not making love with other Pokémon she is being Milfy to dreepy. Apparently dreepy's dream is help Dragapult in a foursome

888- Zacian: the older of the two legendary heroes she has been slumbering for ages waiting for the time to save the world of Pokémon. After absorbing enough sexual energy from lovers she has a weapon/sex toy that allows her to defeat Gigantamax bimbos with ease. Her trainer is considered the king. She gives great aggressive sex

889- Zamazenta: the younger of the two legendary heroes asleep as a statue she waits to be awaken to save the world of Pokémon. After absorbing enough sexual energy from lovers she has a shield that can easily block the advances of Gigantamax bimbos. Her trainer is considered the king. She gives great submissive sex

890- Eternatus: this giantess space bimbo supposedly fell from a meteorite 20,000 years ago. She absorbs the energy of the region while sleeping, when her energy awakened in the past it caused the original Gigantamax transformation. She was also believed to be the origin of Dynamax changes.

Due to the meddling of the villains she nearly destroyed space time making her own giantess harem after absorbing all the bimbo energy in the region

891- Kubfu: this teddy bear like bimbo is always training to prefect her moves. Depending on what moves she masters determines what form she takes when she evolves. She loves to have the long white hair on the back of her head pulled. It makes her horney

892- Urshifu: this warrior bear bimbo evolves by training with a trusted partner and comes in two forms. Single Strike Style and Rapid Strike Style. Single strike style focuses on having one huge orgasm and rapid stike style focuses on endurance.

Single strike gigantamax is said to be an embodiment of rage and is very aggressive in finding mates. Rapid stike is incredible patient and can hold one legged sex positions with out twitching

893- Zarude: this monkey Pokémon is incredible aggressive. They live in packs that catch other Pokémon and gang bang them. The vines on their body can be torn off to be used as sex toys and then nutrients to help plant Pokémon grow.

In rare cases their have been Zarude that have abandoned their packs to care for lost children and swear off sex till the child can fend for itself

894- Regieleki: this elemental bimbo is made from pure electricity that is held together by her rings. When she masturbates she can power a entire country

895- Regidrago: It is said legends swarm near this elemental bimbo. Her arm armor is said to be made from the skull of an ancient dragon Pokemon. Her body is made of crystallized dragon energy that is said to have all the power and lust of every dragon bimbo

896- Glastrier: this ice horse bimbo has external physical power. What she wants she takes. She always wears a diamond hard ice mask and can generate ice armor, Not that she needs it with her abs

897- Spectrier: this ghostly horse bimbo has heightened senses except for sight, she is blind. Like a night-mare she runs through the night absorbing sleeping Pokémon’s energy and wet dreams. She craves silence and solitude but legends say she steals the souls of men she likes with a mighty kick

898- Calyrex: the queen Pokémon. The ruler of all galar Pokémon. She is the Pokémon that Zamazenta and Zacian serve. She uses her incredible power to heal the wounded and fix the land.

She can even tame glastrier and spectrier. With glastrier in her command she can defeat any army, but then heals her enemies making them allies. With spectrier under her command she can see the past and future to learn how to best search her lovers and kingdom.

Able to brewing green to war zones and wastelands she is a great noble but has a taste for large hats and necklaces


End file.
